Harry Potter and the Ancient Alliance
by lilithyane
Summary: It starts in the summer following Harry’s 5th year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will uncover an ancient secret that will affect their friendship in unforeseen ways.
1. London Train Station

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter and the Ancient Alliance_ is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling and her publishers. The ones I created are owned by me.

**Summary:** It starts in the summer following Harry's 5th year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will uncover an ancient secret that will affect their friendship in unforeseen ways. Follow them on an adventure that will test the limits of their trust, love, and relationships ultimately leading to an explosive final battle with the Dark Lord. This story takes place directly after OOTF's last paragraph. Please don't forget to review; I would love your feedback.

**Harry Potter and the Ancient Alliance**

**Chapter 1**

**London Train Station**

It was a warm, sunny afternoon and the London Train Station was flooded with people. Harry Potter watched with great sadness as families hugged and kissed hello and goodbye at the various terminals. Aside from his lighting bolt scar on his forehead, on the outside, Harry looked like any other normal 15 year old boy with messy black hair and glasses, but on the inside, he had felt more loss, pain, fear, rage, and sadness than most people ever would in their lifetime. Harry was depressed because he had just waved goodbye to his Hogwarts friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. It would be weeks before he was allowed to see them again and a lifetime before heading back on the Hogwarts Express train to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was magical, but to his muggle, non-magical relatives, being a wizard was as wrong as being a murderer. Although, Harry was sure that if given the option they would have preferred him to be the latter. Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Harry's only living relatives had lied to him for years about his parent's death and about him being a wizard. Their knowledge and fear of the magical world had kept Harry from knowing his true talents and had condemned him to 11 years of misery and torture, made worse by their son, Dudley, who had made Harry's life unbearable with his constant abuse. One could only imagine how shocked he felt on his 11th birthday to find out what he was and how happy and relived he was to head off to Hogwarts for a Dursley free school year.

Harry finally reached Uncle Vernon's car. He placed his things on the ground along with Hedwig's, his pet owl's, cage. "Another horrible summer," he thought as he watched his Uncle fumble with the car's trunk key. Another summer of no magic, no flying, no Quidditch, no fun. How suitable, a miserable summer to follow his miserable year. Harry knew his friends had said they'd see him very soon, but to him soon was an eternity.

"WAIT!" someone screamed. A startled Uncle Vernon dropped his keys on the ground and bent down to pick them up. Harry, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley turned to find Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny walking swiftly strait toward them. Uncle Vernon arose to see Mrs. Weasley standing in front of him. His face began to turn bright red with his eyes revealing panic masked by anger.

"What—Now?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Not done with the threats? Come to give us some more?"

"Hardly worth the effort," Mrs. Weasley huffed as Ron and Ginny protectively stepped on either side of Harry. "I've come to get Harry."

"You've what?" asked Aunt Petunia grabbing a hold of Dudley with a shocked expression forming on her face.

"Come—to—get—Harry," Mrs. Weasley repeated more slowly and deliberately. "He is coming home with us for the ENTIRE summer." Harry detected her annoyed, but firm tone. "Get your things, Harry dear, we must get going."

Shocked and speechless, Harry bent down to pick up his trunk only to find that Ron had already done so and Ginny was holding Hedwig's cage.

"Now wait just a moment," Uncle Vernon said his face turning a brighter shade of red as he protectively stepped in front of Harry. "What rubbish is this? Harry is getting in our car and going home with us," he spat.

"Oh No, he's not," said Mrs. Weasley raising her voice and planting both hands on her hips. "I love Harry too much to allow him to go home and be mistreated by the likes of you. In my opinion the three minutes he's been in your care has been three minutes too long. Now get OUT of the way."

Harry blinked in awe. Had he heard right? Was this really happening? Had Mrs. Weasley actually come to get him? Did she really want him to stay at the burrow, their home, for the entire summer? Wait, had she said… she loved him?

"I've had about enough of this. Get in the car, boy! We are leaving right now," ordered Uncle Vernon.

Harry stood frozen in place unable to speak and torn between the two grownups. Both Uncle Vernon and Mrs. Weasley stared at him waiting for him to make a choice. To whom should he obey? The Dursleys were his guardians after all and Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had told him it was safer for him to stay with the Dursleys; however, Mrs. Weasley was the closest thing to a mother he had ever known and living with an all magic family was probably just as safe if not more so. Harry cringed at the site of Uncle Vernon's angry face. Why was he so afraid of Uncle Vernon anyway? Hadn't he and his friends just taken on death eaters? Hadn't he fought off hundreds of Dementors? Hadn't he, Harry Potter, been the one to triumph over Lord Voldemort (the most evil wizard in the magical world, the one who gave him that scar, and who killed his parents) in his first, second, third, forth, and now fifth year at Hogwarts? Why was it that surviving such terrible events couldn't give him the courage to stand up to his muggle uncle?

"Umm," Harry began staring into Uncle Vernon's fiery eyes. "M-m-m-maybe it WOULD be best if I went with Mrs. Weasley now. It would save time. You wouldn't have to feed or house me all summer and…" Harry's voice trailed off as he looked down at his feet.

"It would save us the embarrassment of having "these people" come to our house to fetch him later on inflicting more suspicion on our family," Aunt Petunia chimed in, the fear and shock slowly slipping from her face. "Remember the fireplace incident, Vernon? I still think the repair men didn't buy your explanation and we do have Dudley's safety to consider."

Harry knew his aunt was referring to the time in his 4th year when Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George had come to fetch him for the Quidditch World Cup using Floo powder. He sometimes still laughs at the look on his uncle's face as the Weasleys came through the wall. He also knew she was referring to the times Dudley had been cursed with magic and his short encounter with a Dementor, a guard of Azkaban Prison.

"Yes. Yes. I see your point, Petunia," Uncle Vernon said his face turning back to its normal shade, a slight smile slowly creeping out. "The boy can stay with you," Uncle Vernon said, staring directly into Mrs. Weasley's determined eyes. "But, we won't be sending you any money to take care of him nor will we take him in when you've tired of his company. You want him? He is yours."

"Splendid!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny all at once.

"Say goodbye to your guardians, Harry, they won't be seeing you again for a very," Mrs. Weasley looked the three Dursleys up and down before continuing. "Very, very long time. Come along dears we really must get going."

"Goodbye," said Harry to the Dursleys. "Er, have a nice summer."

"Oh, WE will," said a now pleased Uncle Vernon. "Petunia, Dudley, get in the car we are going home."

As the Dursleys drove away, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's hand and with out looking back the four of them walked back into the station with triumph on their faces.

"That was bloody brilliant, mum!" Ron exclaimed as they searched the station looking for Mr. Weasley and the magical car that the Ministry of Magic had loaned him for the day.

"It truly was," said Ginny swinging Hedwig's cage as she walked.

"Thanks," said Harry recovering from what had just happened.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed Harry's hand tighter and smiled at him. She held onto his hand almost as if she herself was unsure that Harry was really coming with them and if she let go he might disappear and wind up in the Dursleys' car on its way to number four Privet Drive. Harry could understand her uncertainty because even he couldn't believe it was going to be Dursley free summer. It was like a dream come true. He would be able to fly on his boom stick, practice Quidditch with his best friend Ron, and play/loose at wizard's chess. He, Harry James Potter, for the first time ever was going to have a great summer.

"Ready to go I see," said Mr. Weasley smiling at Harry as he, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny arrived at the Weasleys' car.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, finally releasing Harry's hand. "Arthur, put Harry's things in with Ron and Ginny's."

"OK," said Mr. Weasley as he put Harry's things in the car.

The five of them piled into the car and drove from the station. A few blocks away Mr. Weasley parked in an empty ally and turned on the car's invisibility shield. Then, with the flip of a green switch, the car began to levitate high into the air over the streets of London and headed for the Borrow.

"Those relatives of yours are right bloody awful, mate. How is it possible to be related to such a scary lot?" Ron asked.

"Bad luck I guess," said Harry. "So what happened after I left the platform?"

"Mum started to cry," Ron answered. "She said she was sad because after everything that had happened this year you would have to be miserable all summer. She said it wasn't right and then all of a sudden she stopped crying, she told dad to meet her at the car, and began walking. Ginny and I ran after her to find out where she was going and what she was doing. When we saw that she was headed straight for your family, we knew what she was thinking," Ron finished with a large smile plastered all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm glad mum went to get you, Harry. None of us would have been happy knowing you was unhappy," Ginny added.

"Thanks," said Harry, joy filling his heart. "Thank you all."

It was a while before Harry could see the Burrow, but before he knew it, the car had landed and he was getting out to go into the Weasley's house.

"You children must be starved. I'll start on dinner," Mrs. Weasley announced

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed. "We are hardly children anymore."

"Oh, hush Ronald," commanded Mrs. Weasley. "You will always be children in my eyes."

Mrs. Weasley made a wonderful corned beef dinner, much to Ron's dismay, but he was so hungry he never took the time to complain. Afterwards, Harry and Ron played a round of wizard's chess (Harry lost of course) and Ginny read the Daily Prophet in a nearby chair. It felt as if no time had passed before Mrs. Weasley ordered them to bed.

Ron and Harry entered Ron's room and immediately began to change into their pajamas.

"Wanna play a game of Quidditch tomorrow?" asked Ron as his pulled his shirt over his head and flung it to the floor.

"Sounds good to me," said Harry as he let Hedwig out of her cage for the night.

"We should write to Hermione tomorrow and tell her what's happened. She won't believe it," said Ron.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows I'm here?" Harry asked.

"Of course," answered Ron. "He knows everything."

"Do you think he will force me to go back to Privet Drive?" asked Harry panic starting to creep on.

"Well," said Ron. "If he does, he'll have to go though mum first and he may be the greatest wizard of all time, but he's no match for Molly Weasley when she puts her foot down."

Harry and Ron began to laugh. They soon settled down and Harry started drifting off to sleep. He felt a sense of contentment sweep over him. A feeling he had never had. For the first time in his life, he felt safe.

"HARRY!" yelled a voice in the darkness.

Harry sat up out of sleep, disoriented to have heard his named yelled so loudly and clearly. He looked over at Ron who was fast asleep.

"Whose there?" Harry whispered, immediately feeling foolish for talking into dark warm air.

"HARRY!" the voice screamed louder this time.

Harry recognized the voice, but how was it possible? It couldn't be, but he asked anyway.

"Sirius?"

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 2**

"Forgive me, Sirius," Harry whispered.

He knew he didn't deserve to be forgiven, but Harry didn't want forgiveness he wanted his godfather back.

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	2. Twins for an Hour?

**Chapter 2**

**Twins for an Hour?**

The sun shone brightly through the open window, its warmth waking Harry from rest. Hedwig was perched on the sill. Harry awoke to silence. He realized that Ron wasn't in his bed. How long had he been asleep? Where was everyone? He quickly remembered hearing Sirius's voice in the darkness calling his name and wondered if he had just dreamed the whole thing. This was the first time he had thought of Sirius in days. What was wrong with him? How could he have forgotten Sirius even if it was just for a few days? Guilt poured into him like a tidal wave. His stupidity and carelessness had gotten his godfather killed.

"Forgive me, Sirius," Harry whispered.

He knew he didn't deserve to be forgiven, but Harry didn't want forgiveness he wanted his godfather back. He dressed quickly and headed down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were in the garden picking fresh vegetables to prepare for dinner. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table writing something.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, it's going on noon," Ron said as he looked up from his parchment, placing his quill on the table. "You really slept for a long time there, Harry."

"Wow, I didn't realize how tired I was. What are you doing?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Ron.

"Oh," Ron blushed. "Writing a letter to Hermione to tell her what's happened."

"Great, tell her I said hello, alright?" Harry instructed.

Ron nodded. Just then, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came into the kitchen carrying a huge basket of veggies.

"Well good afternoon, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, told us not to wake you," Ginny added.

"Yes, I did thank you," answered Harry.

"Are you hungry dear? I could fix some lunch," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"Yes, that would be wonderful Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Great news, Molly!" Mr. Weasley had just walked though the door with Fred and George right behind him.

"Fred, George! I'm so happy to see you two boys! It seems like you've been gone for an eternity. I haven't seen you since the Ministry summoned you a week ago," Mrs. Weasley said kissing and hugging the boys.

"Careful mum you'll mess up our hair," Fred said jokingly.

"Oh, terribly sorry Fred. Wouldn't want to do that," Mrs. Weasley said half sarcastically half laughing.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Have we been away so long that you can't tell us apart anymore?" Fred asked.

Mrs. Weasley blinked in silence. "Nice try Fred," she said, a small smirk forming on her face. "I'm not going to fall for it again. I know my own boys."

"I told you we couldn't fool her, mate. Mum's too clever," George said.

"So what happened at the Ministry?" Mrs. Weasley asked with Ron, Harry, and Ginny listening intently.

"Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic have agreed to let Fred and George intern this summer to makeup for the lessons they missed this past year," Mr. Weasley started. "However, they will have to continue to stay at the Ministry's Visitor's Boarding House during this time and will have limited contact with anyone who is not assigned to their cases. They will be given special assignments to complete over the coming months. On August 20th, Dumbledore will choose five Hogwarts teachers to critique and grade the boys' overall progress. If they pass, they will be able to graduate from Hogwarts."

"Limited contact?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What do you mean by that, Arthur? Like jail?"

"Molly, please try to understand this IS a punishment as well as an opportunity," Mr. Weasley explained. "They did leave school with out any authorization and left a messy swamp that cost a lot of time and energy to clean up. The only reason the Ministry even considered this arrangement is because Dumbledore pleaded their case and because of the fact that the incident happened under Umbridge's short Hogwarts rule."

Mrs. Weasley let out a mummer of disgust at the sound of Dolores Jane Umbridge's name, the woman who had manipulated her way from being the new DADA teacher in Harry's fifth year to ruling Hogwarts for a short time.

"The Ministry is well aware of the twins' "special talent" for getting into trouble and feels that after everything that has happened, it would be best if Fred and George were free to concentrate on their upcoming tasks with no distractions. We will be allowed to visit them once a week at the Ministry, but they won't be allowed home until after August 20th.

"But, it sounds like there going to Azkaban or something," Mrs. Weasley said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hardly, Molly…It's not forever and when they are done, they are free to go about as they please." Mr. Weasley continued, attempting to comfort his wife.

"And start our Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop," Fred finished a great big smile on his face.

"Well," started Mrs. Weasley, wiping her eyes. "I guess a career at the ministry is out of the question for you two then?"

"Oh mum!" exclaimed George. "You know that is not our dream. Our talents are better served on something that makes us happy."

"When do you start?" Mrs. Weasley asked the boys, ignoring George's statement.

"Today," they answered in unison.

"What! So soon?" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"They came to get the rest of their things and stay for lunch," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Very well then," said a sad Mrs. Weasley. "Go get your things. I'll fix lunch and pack some snacks for you to take with you."

"Don't be too long boys we have to get back soon," instructed Mr. Weasley.

"Ok dad," they said together. "Thanks mum."

"Good to see you, Harry," said George having just now noticed that Harry was standing there.

"What on earth are you doing here?" asked Fred.

"It's a long story," said Harry.

"One that we will fill you in on upstairs," added Ron.

"And it's a good one," finished Ginny.

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed up stairs to help the twins pack and fill them in on the events at the train station.

"That's Bloody Brilliant!" exclaimed Fred as the trio finished the story. "Mum standing up to your uncle that way, Harry. She can be scary when she gets like that."

They all laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're here for the summer. Have plenty of fun for us, alright?" George ordered.

Harry nodded.

"Let's go," Mr. Weasley's voice carried up the stairs.

"Coming," they all said.

The five of them rushed down the stairs and ate lunch. They spent the next hour or so laughing and talking about the swamp and how Umbridge was taken by centaurs. The twins almost spit out their pumpkin juice at the thought of Umbridge jumping every time she heard Ron make clip-clopping noises with his tongue. Lunch was soon over and the Twins said their goodbyes to everyone. A very tearful Mrs. Weasley hugged them both tightly. Then, in a blink of an eye, Mr. Weasley and the Twins disapparated out of the living room.

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon playing Quidditch and swimming in the nearby lake. Ron mentioned that he would finish his letter to Hermione later because he now had to tell her about Fred and George. Ginny spent her time reading a book on magical flowers and eventually joined Harry and Ron for a swim in the lake. That night, Mr. Weasley announced some great news at dinner.

"The Wizard's Carnival of Wonders and Mysteries will be coming to Diagon Alley for the first three days in August and I've got six tickets to go."

"Wow!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny yelped.

"What's the Wizard's Carnival of Wonders and Mysteries?" Harry asked.

"It is really cool, Harry," Ron answered. "They set up booths and tents all along the streets of Diagon Alley and there are all kinds of great stuff to see. Some of the booths are for muggle inventions and something called techsology."

"You mean technology," Harry corrected.

"Right, techNology, and they have real fortune tellers, not like Professor Trelawney, and various shows, games, concerts, plays, and other fun things. They only come here once every 7 years or so and the last time they were here, mum said Ginny and I were too young to go so only Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill went."

"Sounds great. I can't wait to… Mr. Weasley? Did you say six tickets?" Harry asked.

"Think I did, Harry," answered Mr. Weasley with a big smile forming on his lips.

"But, dad," said Ron. "There are only five of us sitting… Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "You got one for her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I spoke to her parents right before I came home and they agreed to let her come with us," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Did you tell them about Harry being here?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron. Mum tells me you're writing her a letter and I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," Mr. Weasley said.

Ron's face now matched his hair.

Ron finished his letter after dinner and asked Harry to send Hedwig to deliver Hermione's letter. Soon after that, they got ready for bed and Harry quickly drifted off to sleep once more.

"HARRY," the voice called him again in the darkness. Harry sprang up sure this was no dream this time.

"Ron," Harry whispered, but Ron only snored in return. "Sirius? What is it?" Harry asked the darkness.

"Don't be alone, Harry. Not in..." The voice drifted off.

"Not in what?" Harry whispered, pausing for an answer. His heart began racing. When none came, he asked again. "Not—In—What? Sirius? Sirius? NOT—IN—WHAT?"

Ron grunted something about spiders and then rolled over. Harry waited for the voice to continue, but there was no answer. The voice was gone.

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 3**

"Well, Harry," Hermione said carefully. "I just wanted to tell you that what happened was not your fault and…"

Harry cut her off, "I know that's what everyone has told me and maybe if I hear it often enough I'll start to believe that lie myself." His tone came out bitter and colder than he had intended.


	3. The Message

**Chapter 3**

**The Message**

July's weather was hotter than usual. Harry, Ron, and Ginny spent their days at the lake or on their brooms flying around the Burrow; however, the whole day wasn't spent having fun. They also helped Mrs. Weasley clean, cook meals, and fold laundry. At night, they mostly read and played loads of Wizard's Chess. The Ministry had sent the first of the promised "Guide to Elementary Home and Personal Defense" publications and the trio spent two weeks thoroughly combing the pages. It was now a week before Harry's 16th birthday and no one had said anything. Harry wondered if he should mention it to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but decided against it. He was more than happy just being here with his best friend and no birthday gift could come close to such a great experience. Harry decided to keep his mind on setting the table for dinner. Just then, Mr. Weasley came though the door and he had someone with him.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Ron looked up from the Daily Prophet, surprise seeping onto his face. Ginny squealed and ran to hug her friend.

"Hello, Harry, Ron. Having a good summer so far?" Hermione asked, releasing Ginny from her grip.

Harry and Ron ran to give Hermione a grand hug. Her bushy hair covered their faces.

"We didn't know you were coming today," Harry said as he broke his embrace.

"Dad told us you were coming next week," Ron finished, breaking his embrace as well.

"I know," said Hermione to Ron. "After I got your letter explaining what's happened and all, I asked mum and dad if it would be ok if I came a week earlier than planned. They said it would be fine if your parents agreed to it. Your dad said it would be alright, but I told him I'd like to surprise everyone so not to say a word."

"Welcome dear," said Mrs. Weasley giving Hermione a hug now too. "I'm so glad you're here and just in time for dinner."

"Thanks," said Hermione once Mrs. Weasley let her go. "It smells wonderful."

Ginny helped Hermione put her things away and then shortly afterward everyone sat down to dinner. Mr. Weasley said he had seen Fred and George today going into the Improper Use of Magic Office and mentioned how they looked quite "grown-up." After dinner, Ron fell asleep on the living room couch and Ginny, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley went to bed a bit early. Harry and Hermione were the only ones awake in the living room. Harry was reading the Daily Prophet and Hermione was knitting a sock, both doing so in complete silence.

"Harry?" Hermione said breaking the silence. Harry put the paper down and stared at her. "I wanted to ask you, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Harry said afraid of what Hermione had really meant.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, but I've been worried about you. I want you to know that if you ever need to talk…about ANYTHING… I'll be here to listen to you no matter what. Ok?"

"Ok," said Harry a frown forming on his face. "I am fine though."

"Well, about Sirius," Hermione started.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry," Hermione said carefully. "I just wanted to tell you that what happened was not your fault and…"

Harry cut her off, "I know that's what everyone has told me and maybe if I hear it often enough I'll start to believe that lie myself." His tone came out bitter and colder than he had intended.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something and then changed her mind. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence staring off into space.

"Hermione?" Harry said finally.

"Yes?" Hermione answered.

"I just want to let you know that I appreciate your friendship and concern. When I'm ready to talk to you about Sirius I will, I promise," said Harry in a softer tone.

Hermione nodded her head in acceptance and went back to knitting. Half an hour later they woke Ron up and the three of them headed up to bed. Harry hadn't heard the voice he thought was Sirius's in weeks, but the message still bothered him. What had Sirius been trying to warn him of? Where shouldn't he be alone? Was something going to happen to him? If so, when? Where? Was Voldemort coming for him? Was his time running out? Harry had so many questions the biggest one being if the voice really belonged to Sirius or if it was Voldemort playing mind games again. He had thought about telling Hermione or the Weasley's about it, but he remembered the strange looks he got during his second year when he heard voices that no one else had and decided to keep it a secret for now. Harry hated having to keep so many secrets. He still hadn't told his friends about the prophecy and the longer he kept it from them the guiltier and more alone he felt. He didn't want to scare them though, so he knew he should wait until they where ready to know. Well, maybe it was more like until he was ready to face what the message meant. Harry tossed and turned in his bed. Unable to sleep he crept down stairs to grab a snack. He sat at the kitchen table for a while in the dark before someone entered the room.

"Harry? What are you doing out of bed this late?" It was Mrs. Weasley. "I thought I heard someone come down the stairs, but when I didn't here anyone come back, I got worried. What are you doing in the dark, dear?" Mrs. Weasley turned on a light.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry said solemnly. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked taking a seat next to Harry at the table.

"Dunno," Harry lied.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him with great concern in her eyes.

"Harry, one of the reasons I brought you here with us was because I knew you'd be grieving over Sirius and couldn't stand for you to go through that alone. Not in that muggle house without any love and support." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"I don't want to talk about Sirius, Mrs. Weasley. I don't mean to sound rude. Not after all the love and kindness you have shown me, but I'm fine and don't need to keep living in the past. He's gone and I'm gonna have to move on alone with out him," Harry explained, a small tear forming in his left eye. He sniffed and quickly brushed it way.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed Harry's hand and the two of them sat in silence.

"Harry," she said after a long pause. "I want you to remember something. Don't ever be alone, not in your head or in your heart."

Harry looked up into Mrs. Weasley's eyes, shock creeping into his own.

"It is dangerous and far too easy to get lost," she finished. "I told Sirius the same thing right before he…" her voice trialed off.

Mrs. Weasley stood up from the table to leave, kissing Harry right on his scar.

"Good night, Harry dear, try to get some sleep," Mrs. Weasley said and turned to go.

Harry was shocked. Was that the message the voice had been trying to tell him? Was Sirius trying to pass on advise that Mrs. Weasley herself had given? What did it all mean? Harry jumped up from the table.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley turned to face him. His face was an old color, his eyes sad, and his hands trembling. Harry could feel it come on like a stampede. Mrs. Weasley opened her arms to invite him into an embrace. Harry sank into her arms and cried. He cried for Sirius, he cried for Cedric Diggory, and he cried for the loss of his parents. But mostly, Harry cried for all of the people he loved that Voldemort and his followers had and would hurt to get to him.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch all night. Her hugging him and him crying. They fell asleep like that and for the first time since Harry could remember the weight of the world had been temporality lifted and he was at peace. Harry and Mrs. Weasley awoke to find the sun rising in the horizon. She released him when they heard Mr. Weasley rise, shuffling around upstairs. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with a kind smile creeping across her lips and then got up to start breakfast.

"This will be our little secret Harry. No one has to know about last night," Mrs. Weasley kindly offered.

Harry could hear Ron, Ginny, and Hermione greeting each other in the hall upstairs before making their way down to the kitchen.

"No, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said firmly, with a look that could send chills down the spine. "The time for keeping secrets is over."


	4. Happy Birthday Harry Weasley

**Chapter 4**

**Happy Birthday Harry Weasley**

July 31st seemed like any other summer morning. Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. He looked to find Ron still asleep and Hedwig sitting on the sill looking out into the field. Harry dressed quickly and quietly tiptoed out of the room so he wouldn't wake Ron. The Weasley's still hadn't said anything about his birthday, but Harry was too happy and content to care. He went down stairs to get breakfast. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast and Mrs. Weasley was at the sink washing dishes. She had bewitched the scrubbing brush to clean the pots and a mop to clean the floor.

"Good morning, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Breakfast will be served in ten minutes"

"Thanks," Harry said taking his seat at the table.

"What do you have planned to do today, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Dunno," said Harry. "I'll wait and see what Ron, Hermione, and Ginny want to do."

Just then, Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs.

"G'mornin," they both slurred tiredly.

Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Hello dears," Mrs. Weasley said. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

Hermione and Ginny took their places. Ron came stumbling down the stairs minutes later, grumbled hello, and sat down. Mrs. Weasley served breakfast and they all ate in silence. When breakfast was over and the dishes had cleared everyone shouted…

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry was surprised.

"Wow, you all remembered," He said.

"Of course we did," said Ron.

"H-A-R-R-Y!" said Hermione. "We would never forget something as important as your birthday."

"Definitely not!" said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's presents out of the pantry. Hermione and her muggle dentist parents gave Harry one pair of blue jeans, one sweater, and one sweat shirt.

"Thanks," Harry said. "They'll fit me perfectly.

"I figured you could use some clothes that didn't look like they were four sizes to big for you. They will come in handy this winter. It's supposed to be a bad season this year," Hermione explained.

Ron gave Harry three boxes of chocolate frogs and a book titled "Techniques for the Advanced Quidditch Player" by Franz Zunkentraph.

"Thanks mate," Harry said.

"I think that will help us train for next year's team," Ron said.

"I've been banned for life, remember?" Harry informed him.

"Oh please! That was Umbridge's doing. I'm sure Dumbledore will let you back on the team," Ron said. "Hell, you might even be captain."

Next was Ginny's gift. She gave Harry a homemade picture frame with hand painted pictures of broomsticks and Quidditch balls evenly spaced on the wood perimeter of the frame.

"Thank you, Ginny, I love it. It was really thoughtful of you," Harry said.

Ginny blushed. "It was nothing really."

"Now for our present," said Mr. Weasley smiling. He and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the lot blindfolded Harry and led him to the desired destination. Harry's blindfold was removed and he found himself staring at the Weasleys' clock.

"Surprise!" they all screamed.

The clock didn't tell time, it told the whereabouts and conditions of each member of the Weasley family. Harry looked at the clock wondering what the surprise was; he had already seen the clock many times before. As he looked closer, he noticed something new.

"That's my picture!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right there along side Ron and Ginny's picture was his, all three of them pointing at "home."

"I don't know what to say. That is by far the best birthday present that anyone has ever given me," Harry said.

This would be a day that Harry would always remember. On the day of his 16th birthday, Harry Potter got his greatest wish, a family.

Harry spent part of the day talking and laughing with his friends. They all went for a swim later on in the afternoon. Harry noticed how amazing Hermione looked in her pink and blue two piece bikini and was sure Ron must have noticed as well. The whole time they were in the lake, Ron was a bright shade of red, which got darker every time Hermione brushed past him. During these times, Hermione's face kept turning a slight shade of pink as well. Ginny noticed Ron and Hermione's faces too and couldn't help but silently tease each of them when the other was out of ear shot. Harry, however, also noticed Ginny in her two piece all green bikini. All of a sudden, he had a weird feeling in his stomach. What was he doing? Should he be feeling like this? I mean it was Ginny, Ron's little sister. Harry quickly peaked back at her again. NO that was Ginny a beautiful and talented young woman. Harry soon snapped out of his thoughts. Ron and Hermione, like a switch, had turned on their arguing once more. What ever it was about this time Harry didn't care. He was used to their fights and didn't want to get into the middle of it. Harry soon tired of swimming and left the lake to go sit in the grass and dry off in peace and quiet. Moments later, Ginny followed holding her ears as she sat down.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Ginny exclaimed. "I hope those two work out their differences someday soon before we all grow deaf."

Harry laughed. "The fighting drove you from the lake too?" he asked.

"What else?" said Ginny.

They both laid in the grass looking up at the sky. They passed the time by looking at the clouds and determining what each one's shape looked like. With out noticing, Harry's hand had fallen down on Ginny's. They both looked at each other and blushed. Harry's heart started beating fast and he quickly moved his hand away. Ginny rolled over on her side and was now looking into Harry's eyes. Harry suddenly sat up feeling very uneasy.

"Let's go sit under the tree," he suggested. "Cool off a bit."

"Sounds good," said Ginny and they moved to a nearby tree. The sounds of Hermione and Ron's fighting still echoed over the lake.

"Ginny," started Harry "I like you, but not in the way a boy likes a girl, more like a brother/ sister relationship."

Harry had lied. He knew deep down that's not how he truly felt, but Ginny was Ron's sister and a year younger than him. He knew a relationship with her would just complicate things more.

"I know," said Ginny. "I feel the exact same way."

"You do?" asked Harry, sounding more surprised than he had meant to.

"Of course," said Ginny. "Just because I had a crush on you when I was younger doesn't mean that my feelings can't change."

"Right," said Harry. "Good, I'm glad we got that settled."

"Me too," said Ginny.

They both smiled at each other. Ron and Hermione had gotten out of the lake by now and stormed off towards the house.

"Think it is safe to go back in now?" Harry asked.

"Definitely," Ginny said grinning.

Ginny ran to a tree over looking the deeper end of the lake and climbed up on one of its branches.

She looked down at Harry and said, "Watch this."

With out warning, Ginny cannonballed into the lake making a big splash, but failed to resurface.

"Ginny!" Harry called. "GINNY!" he called again fear creeping into his voice.

Harry ran into the lake looking for her, but he saw no sign. He called her name again, but still no answer. Harry dove under the water, but he just couldn't seem to find her. All of a sudden, red hair emerged from the water.

"Gotcha!" Ginny screamed laughing hysterically.

"That's—Not—Funny!" screamed Harry. " I thought you drowned.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny pleaded. "Lighten up will you? It was just a joke. A harmless little prank."

"Honestly, Ginny," Harry said forcing a tiny smile. "I think some of Fred and George's ways have rubbed off on you."

"Hardly," said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Let's get out of the water now I'm done swimming for the day," Harry said.

"Fine," said Ginny a little annoyed.

They climbed out of the lake and stepped on to the grass. Harry went to grab their towels from the other side of the lake's bank. When he returned he wrapped Ginny's around her. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

"A little," said Ginny wrapping the towel around her tighter.

"Here," said Harry and embraced her with his warmth.

Ginny looked up at Harry and with out thinking their body's gave into temptation and their lips met. They stood there kissing for what seemed like hours. In reality, only a few seconds had passed before Harry realized that Ginny had turned to dead weight in his arms.

"Ginny?" asked Harry, pulling out of their lip embrace.

Ginny was in what looked like a coma. Harry gently placed her lifeless body on the warm grassy ground. Her eyes were open, her breathing shallow. Harry called her a few more times and then tried shaking her, but she didn't respond. Harry grew scared. He couldn't leave her, but he wasn't sure if he should move her either. He needed to get help. Then suddenly she gasped for air and bolted straight up into a sitting position.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"What…What happened?" Ginny asked looking around sounding disoriented.

"Well we uh…I mean you and I were uh…and then you went into like a coma or something" Harry answered.

"Uhh…OK," said Ginny sounding a bit confused by his explanation. "Harry, do you think we could maybe keep this between us for now."

"Ginny, I think we really need to tell someone what happened and…" Harry said.

Ginny put her finger to Harry's lips. "And say what, that while you and I were kissing I went into a trance and had a vision?"

"I see your point," Harry blushed. "A trance? A vision? You mean you saw something? Wait…you seem too clam about this whole thing. Has this happened before?"

"Well yes and no. It's happened, but never while I was kissing someone, not that I've been kissing a lot or anything, nor has it ever been about someone I know."

"You saw something about someone you know?"

Ginny nodded yes.

"Who?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked at him sheepishly.

"You had a vision about me?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded yes, but was still dazed. "It was more like I was watching something that happened to you, but it was more than that. I could feel what you felt, hear what you heard, smell what you smelled, etc."

"Ginny, I don't think you should keep a gift like yours a secret," Harry scolded.

"Harry Potter," Ginny said. "We all keep secrets for a reason and you are not one to lecture people on keeping secrets."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord marked you as his equal," Ginny stated. Harry's face fell. Ginny stood up and with a flip of her wet red hair, she spun around and walked away. Harry stood there dripping wet with his mouth wide open.

By the time dinner time had come Ron and Hermione were speaking to each other again and Ginny was being her usual light hearted self. Mrs. Weasley had baked a chocolate birthday cake for Harry which followed a wonderfully delicious dinner. Shortly after the table was cleared, Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a medium sized box with a letter attached to it.

"Here, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Remus instructed us to give this to you tonight."

She went back into the kitchen with Mr. Weasley.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Go on open it," said Hermione curiosity beaming from her eyes.

"Oh please," said Ginny. "The suspense is killing me."

Harry ripped open the brown wrapping paper and pulled out what looked like a smaller version of the pensieve in Snape's office, only it had a handle and a curious square red button on the bottom. He looked at the object quizzically.

"There's a letter here, Harry" Ginny said handing it to Harry for him to read.

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy 16th birthday! I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate with you, but I'm on business for The Order and can't spare a trip to the Burrow. I racked my brain for weeks thinking of the perfect gift for you when it dawned on me that my brain was the perfect gift. Or should I say my memory more specifically. Enclosed, please find a MOCK. It is similar to a pensive, but instead of putting your head into it, you hold the handle, push the red button on the bottom, and hold on. I hope you enjoy your present.**

**R. J. Lupin**

"Wow, Harry, give it a try. Let's see what it can do," Ron urged.

"Alright," Harry said. "Here goes."

Harry held the MOCK by its handle and pressed the red button on the bottom. Before he knew it, a beam of light shot up out of the MOCK's center. Like a flash of lighting Harry and his friends where standing in an unfamiliar living room watching a man that looked an awful lot like Harry and a younger version of Lupin setting the dinning room table. Soft Christmas music was playing in the background. They watched the events of Lupin's memory play on with them as transparent bystanders.

"James?" a woman called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Lily?" answered James.

Harry was watching his father!

"Light the Christmas tree. It's not Christmas with out the tree lit," Lily said.

"OK! I'll get right on it," said James and with the flip of his wand and the word "illuminfurno," the tips of the tree branches lit up.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Lupin.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. James went and opened the door and a young version of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew walked over the threshold.

Harry's stomach sank. Oh, how he missed Sirius, but his stomach hurt for another reason too, pure rage. There was Peter about to eat Christmas dinner in his parent's home. How dare he be so bold and act like he's their friend. Harry wished he could scream at his parents and tell them Peter would be their betrayer. Peter was part of the reason he had no parents. Oh how he hated that man!

"Happy Christmas!" They shouted.

"Happy Christmas!" James and Lupin shouted back everyone shaking hands.

"Who's that?" asked Lily from the kitchen.

"Sirius and Peter, dear," answered James.

"Happy Christmas!" Lily shouted.

"Happy Christmas!" they shouted back.

"Let me take your cloaks, dinner is almost ready so have a seat at the table," James said.

"Good, I'm starved," said Peter.

"Oh, your always starved, Wormtail!" said Sirius jokingly.

"Well this time I mean it. I've waited all day to taste Lily's cooking," Peter said.

"I'm with Peter on that I'm afraid," chimed in Lupin.

"Then wait no more," James said. "I do believe dinner is almost ready."

James went into the kitchen to help Lily with the food. Moments later, He and Lilly returned with a baked ham and all the side dishes your heart desired.

Harry gasped. His mum was close enough for him to touch. He knew that she was pretty, but seeing her standing there in a beautiful green dress with her thick dark long red hair flowing behind her and her kind green almond shaped eyes scanning her table of friends; Harry just couldn't seem to breathe.

"Is that your mum?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded. Ron looked impressed.

"Before we eat, James and I have an announcement to make," Lily said.

James went to stand by his wife.

"Lily and I are going to have a baby!" James informed the table.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Everyone asked at once.

"That's bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Lupin.

"Congratulations!" said Peter.

"I'm speechless!" said Sirius. "I can't think of any two people who would be better parents than you."

"Thank you," said Lily.

"When is the due date?" asked Lupin.

"July," said Lily. "This brings us to our other set of news."

Everyone quieted down.

"Sirius," started James. "Would you do us the honor of being our child's godfather?"

Sirius looked shocked and flattered.

"Of course, James, Lily. There is nothing I'd love more," Sirius said.

"Splendid!" said James. "Now let's eat before all of this wonderful food gets cold."

With that, they all began eating, the memory ended, and the four friends were back in the Weasley's living room.

"Harry?" said Hermione. "Thanks for letting us share that memory with you."

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded again unable to find words to speak.

The four of them sat in the living room in silence for a while before Mrs. Weasley shooed them off to bed. That night Harry laid awake listening to Ron's insufferable snoring. His parents looked so happy and so young. Harry longed to have known them, but Lord Voldemort had taken that chance away.

"You will pay," Harry thought. "I will make you pay."

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 5**

Madame Zurconi looked over and noticed her crystal ball was glowing bright blue with a grey smoke swirling around inside. She looked into it, gasped, and backed up a little.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Harry asked.


	5. The Wizard’s Carnival of Wonders and Mys...

**Chapter 5**

**The Wizard's Carnival of Wonders and Mysteries**

Today was the day they had waited for. Today was the first of three fun filled days at the Wizard's Carnival. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were so excited they awoke before the crack of dawn to get ready. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were awake as well, they wanted to leave early to get ahead of the crowds.

After eating many bacon sandwiches, they put on their shoes and Mrs. Weasley took the flowerpot filled with Floo powder off the kitchen mantel. Harry became uneasy at the thought of using Floo powder again after his mishap at 12, but if he remembered to speak clearly this time around, everything should be fine. Mr. Weasley stepped into the fire place and went first, followed by Ron, then Hermione, next Ginny, then Harry, and finally Mrs. Weasley. This time Harry ended up in a place that looked very similar to a bus station without the buses. The room had about 30 different fireplaces all around it with benches arranged in rows in the center. Half of the fireplaces read "Departures" and the other half read "Arrivals." Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys had come through a fireplace that said "Arrivals." By the time Mrs. Weasley had appeared, Mr. Weasley was over at a counter that read "Return Passes" in the far corner. He was speaking to a middle aged white haired wizard. Harry looked around. There were witches and wizards appearing and disappearing in a puff of green smoke. Finally, Mr. Weasley ushered everyone outside. Once outside, Harry looked up to read the sign above the door, "Diagon Alley Floo Network Station."

"Ron, what is this place?" Harry asked.

"It's this new place where witches and wizards enter and exit Diagon Alley using Floo Powder," Ron explained.

"It usually costs seven sickles per trip per person to have your fireplace connected to the station. If you make regular trips here, then they give you a discount monthly pass. Dad works for The Ministry, so to use the service from our fireplace is free," Ginny added.

"Oh," said Harry. "That's brilliant!"

"Here you go," said Mr. Weasley handing each of them tickets. "These will get you into the carnival. Don't lose them because they are good for the full three days. Most of the attractions are free, but of course, the souvenirs and specialty attractions are not. Do you all have money?"

The four friends nodded yes.

"Excellent, then we will meet you back here at 6 o'clock, alright? Now go and enjoy yourselves," Mr. Weasley instructed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny strode off in the direction of the carnival's entrance. They rounded a corner and stopped. All of them were gawking at a grand site. There were tents galore and something that looked like an upward wheel with seats going around and around. Harry knew it was a Ferris Wheel because he remembered Dudley telling him about riding one when his Aunt and Uncle had taken him and his friend to a fair.

"Muggle invention?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Hermione. " It's called a Ferris Wheel. Only, muggles use electricity to run theirs and it looks to me like that one is being run with magic."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Ginny. She grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt sleeve and led him through the gate.

They showed their tickets to a stern looking witch at the front entrance and she let them through. Once inside, the four of them began running around from place to place.

A fancy tent with the words "Miniature Beasts" had caught Harry and Ron's eyes. They entered to find tables and tables of miniature life-sized moving figurines of all kinds. Harry immediately thought of Hagrid, the Hogwarts care of magical creatures teacher who had a love for particularly dangerous beasts.

"Harry, look!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at a tiny moving model of what looked like Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog.

"Wow," said Harry as he attempted to touch the dog, but quickly moved his hand when it tried to bite him. "Hagrid would love this place."

On another table there sat a Basilisk, a Graphorn, a Knarl, a Manticore, and a Re'em.

Harry and Ron left the tent and went to find Hermione and Ginny. The two girls had found a hair weaving tent and were putting different color strings in their hair which, on hair contact, quickly braided itself into their strands.

"Well? How do we look?" asked Hermione laughing, as she stood in front of a nearby mirror, at the site of the string braiding her hair by itself.

"Kindda silly," said Ron.

"Oh, MEN!" said Hermione and Ginny in unison both giving Harry and Ron nasty looks.

The girls paid for the string and the four of them walked out into the carnival court yard.

Next, there was a tent featuring "Broomsticks Through the Ages" followed by "Best Games in History: Reenactments of the Quidditch World Cup." This tent had a bunch of miniature sized Quidditch fields on all of the tables. Each table featured one of the 14 professional Quidditch teams with various miniature field sets. Each featured a different Quidditch game with little miniature players flying around reliving the game. When the game ended, they started all over again.

"Oh, Wow!" said Ron, spotting a table entitled "Chudley Cannons," Ron's favorite Quidditch team.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny left Ron standing at the table and walked out of the tent into the noon air.

"I'm getting hungry," said Ginny.

"Me too," said Harry.

They both looked at Hermione. "I'm too excited to eat, besides I want to go and look at the tent with all the old books and things," she said. "You two go eat and we'll meet back here in front of this Quidditch tent in an hour."

"Shouldn't someone go tell Ron what's happening?" asked Harry.

"I'll do that," said Hermione. "But, I guarantee you that in an hour he will still be standing in front of that table."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny said their goodbyes and headed in their own directions.

"I have a confession to make, Harry," said Ginny once Hermione was out of ear shot.

"Yes," said Harry.

"I lied, I'm not hungry," she confessed.

"Oh?" said Harry raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," said Ginny blushing. "I just wanted to take time to talk about what happened yesterday."

Harry and Ginny found an empty bench in front of the "Fantastic Sea Creatures From Around the World" tent and sat down.

"Ginny, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way yesterday," Harry began.

"You didn't. Although I am a bit confused as to what exactly did happened," she said.

"I know, I mean one minute I'm telling you I like you like a sister and then the next I'm kissing you like a boyfriend. It was a good kiss, don't get me wrong I'm not sorry it happened, it's just that I'm sorry I'm sending mixed messages. I'm just a bit un-centered right now with all that's happened and I…"

"Uh, Harry," Ginny interrupted him. "I wasn't talking about the kiss. I was talking about my vision."

Harry's face turned blood red. "Oh, ok, well yes that was confusing too."

"Like I was saying," Ginny continued. "It was like I had tapped into something huge, like a big soup bowl of events. Everything was happening at random and it was hard to make sense of it or control it. I saw Cedric die, then there was Dudley being awful to you when you where a child, I saw you talking to a snake in what looked like a zoo, then I saw some childhood stuff about Ron and Hermione. Also, I saw three people chanting something in a candle lit room with a weird symbol on their cloaks." Ginny went silent.

"Ginny, you said something yesterday to me right before you walked off. Do you remember?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Ginny looking at her shoes now. "I know about the prophecy, Harry. I saw and heard the whole thing in my vision."

"I see," said Harry. "I was going to tell you, Ron, and Hermione, but it just never seemed like the right time."

"Hmm, you'd think that fighting death eaters together would be a good criteria to make someone trust his friends enough to be able to handle news like that," Ginny said annoyed.

"You—have—it—all—wrong," explained Harry. "I do trust you all. It's me. I mean…I'm the one who couldn't handle it. I didn't want to face that kind of truth, but I know that its time I do."

"I trust you will tell Ron and Hermione when you are ready. Until then, I will keep your secret," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "But, you are right I should tell them."

"Let's go get something to eat before we meet back up with Hermione, I am a tiny bit hungry," Ginny confessed.

"Sounds like a plan," said Harry.

As he and Ginny got up to go to a nearby food booth, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her back towards him.

"One last thing," Harry said. He raised Ginny's chin with his finger, moved his head closer to hers, and touched her colorful braid.

"I don't think you look silly," he whispered into her ear.

They both laughed and headed toward the food.

A while later they caught up to Ron and Hermione. They were both standing outside of the Quidditch tent looking like they had just gotten into another argument. As Harry and Ginny approached, Ron showed them he had bought a miniature Quiddich replay of the 1892 World Cup Game which was the last World Cup win for the Cannons.

"Go on tell them how much you spent," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"3 Galleons, 2 Sickles, and 26 Knuts," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny squealed. "That's almost your whole savings."

"I know, but it's the Cannons," Ron insisted. "It is like I own a piece of history now or something."

Hermione opened her mouth to scold Ron some more, but Harry jumped in first.

"Look," said Harry in an attempt to change the subject. "There's a fortune teller, Madame Zurconi. Let's go check out a real professional."

Ron mouthed thank you as they walked into Madame Zurconi's tent.

"Come—in—come—in, let Madame Zurconi tell your fortunes," said Madame Zurconi. She was a middle aged, tall, thin woman who wore a white and gold silk dress and wrapped her hair with a matching silk scarf.

They all took a seat around a table with a crystal ball in the center. Ginny sat first, then Harry next to her, Ron next to Harry, and Hermione last next to Ron. Madame Zurconi took Harry's hand first.

"Hmm," she said. "You've had much loss and pain in your life, but happiness has prevailed as well. I see a great fight in your future, but…"

Madame Zurconi stopped.

"But what?" said Harry.

"Your future is unclear because it is intertwined with another's," she finished.

"We are not paying for this," said Ron. "Everyone knows that already. He is Harry Potter."

"Ronald, you are embarrassing yourself and us," scolded Hermione.

"Oh come on, Hermione! She saw the scar and figured she could make a quick Galleon," insisted Ron.

Madame Zurconi gave Ron a nasty stare and continued. Next, she grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Hmm," she said. "Let me see dear." Suddenly she looked up at Ginny horrified and let go of her hand. "You have Sorral Sight!"

"What?" said Ron. "That's rubbish. That's it she's a fraud and I'm getting out of here." Ron got up to leave, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Sit down, mate," Harry said.

Ron looked at Ginny who nodded for him to take his seat. Ginny gently grabbed Harry's hand under the table for support.

Madame Zurconi finished." Don't be frightened, child. In time you will learn to embrace your gift and accomplish many great things."

Hermione looked very very concerned, but chose to bite her lip. Next was Ron's turn and Madame Zurconi told him he had a great amount of courage and loyalty, but an even greater need to prove himself and find his individuality. She told him if he didn't embrace and conquer his insecurities then they would keep him from his destiny. Ron of course rolled his eyes. For Hermione, it was usual stuff. She had a great mind and a big heart and was destined to do great things. She also told her to let love into her heart or she would never find her balance.

"Well, that was real informative," Ron said sarcastically. "How much do we owe you?"

"2 galleons each," Madame Zurconi said.

"It's my treat," said Harry handing the money to Madame Zurconi.

"Madame Zurconi, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

Madame Zurconi nodded.

"What exactly is Sorral Sight?" he asked.

Ron stood up to leave. At the same time, Harry and Hermione grabbed each of his arms for him to remain seated. Suddenly a flash of circular blue/green light emerged from the table causing all five of them to fly back and hit the floor hard. Harry got up and ran to help Madame Zurconi to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

She nodded a bit dazed.

"What—The—Bloody—Hell—Was—That?" Ron screamed.

Madame Zurconi looked over and noticed her crystal ball was glowing bright blue with a grey smoke swirling around inside. She looked into it, gasped, and backed up a little.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Harry asked.

Madame Zurconi looked at them all with great surprise in her eyes before she spoke. "There is more that binds you three than your friendship," she said looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron "Your alliance is predestined."

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 6**

"Ron, you don't understand," explained Harry.

"I understand just fine," said Ron. "You think you're so blessed, but without that scar, you're nothing!"

That was the final straw. Harry lost control.


	6. Let the Truth Come Out

**Chapter 6**

**Let the Truth Come Out**

For the rest of the afternoon the four friends spoke about everything other than the events that took place in Madame Zurconi's tent. The whole experience was quite disturbing and none of them knew what to think. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rode the Ferris Wheel three times in pairs of two: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny; Ron/Ginny, Hermione/Harry; Ron/Harry, Hermione/Ginny. Ron spent the rest of his money playing games in an attempt to win Hermione prizes and when that failed miserably, he excused himself from the group and went to spend his remaining Knuts on a dozen roses that change a different color every hour. Hermione headed for the books tent once more and Harry took Ginny back to the hair string tent and bought her a dozen different colors. When Ron came back and saw his friends had parted once more, he knew exactly where to find Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron said handing her the flowers. "I'm sorry I called you silly earlier and I'm sorry about my behavior at the lake. It was stupid of me to tease you about your fear of heights when I have a spider phobia."

Hermione and Ron both blushed as she accepted the flowers.

"Thanks, Ron." she said. "I'm sorry I called you a worthless toad."

"You didn't say that to me," Ron said looking confused.

"I know, I said it in my head. I was angry and I'm very sorry for that," Hermione explained.

"Oh, well, um apology accepted," Ron said.

They both left the books tent side by side and stopped short, Ron's mouth dropped. In front of the hair weaving tent stood Harry and Ginny kissing.

Unaware that Ron and Hermione had seen them, Harry and Ginny ended their kiss, smiled at each other, and walked toward the exit gate, 6 o'clock was almost near. They saw Ron and Hermione come through the gate shortly after them. Ron's face was filled with anger and Hermione's looked guilty as she swung her bag of purchased books as she walked. Harry figured they had been arguing again. For the rest of the night Ron spoke to no one and when he did speak it was in short one to two word sentences. Harry had asked Ron to play chess, but he muttered something about not playing with backstabbers and stormed up to bed early.

"What's gotten into him?" Harry asked Hermione, but she only shrugged and said he and Ron should talk.

Hermione went into the kitchen to find a vase to put her flowers in and Ginny and Harry went upstairs to get ready for bed. Harry went to open the door to Ron's room, but found that he had locked it. Mrs. Weasley, hearing all the commotion of Harry banging on the door and Ron screaming at him to go away, ran up the stairs, took out her wand, pointed it at the door, and said, "Alohamora!" Ron's door opened and Mrs. Weasley went back down to the kitchen. Harry entered the room to find Ron sitting on his bed red faced and arms folded in front of his chest.

"What is going on Ron?" Harry asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Me?" Ron screamed. "I'M fine, but you're the one who's got something wrong with him."

"What are you talking about?" yelled Harry.

"It's not enough that you have more money than me or that you're better at EVERYTHING than me. Or how about the fact that you keep secrets from me. OHHH NOOO! You have to steal my family as well. You won't be happy until you leave me with nothing!" Ron ranted.

Harry stood there dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you going on about?" asked Harry. "I'm not trying to take anything from you!"

"Oh really?" said Ron. "Then you won't mind staying away from my mum and sister?"

Harry looked even more confused. Ron stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

"I saw you. I saw my mum hugging you like a baby. I came down the stairs and saw the whole thing! You guys were asleep and she was holding you the way she used to hold me when I was a child! I'M HER SON NOT YOU! You are a Potter not a Weasley and you can't replace me in my own family! I want you to get—out—of—this—house!" Ron was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Harry was sure the whole house heard and that any minute Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be in there, but they never came. Instead, Ginny burst through the door with anger all over her face and Hermione was close behind her.

"Stop this at once!" Ginny demanded. "You have no right to speak to Harry like that!"

Ron glared murderously at her.

"Why is that? Because he's your boyfriend?" Ron spat viscously.

Both Harry and Ginny exchanged horrified looks.

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Oh don't lie to me!" shouted Ron at Ginny. "I saw the two of you kissing at the carnival. Right there in public for everyone to see. Have you two NO shame whatsoever? How long has this been going on behind my back? And you!" Ron said looking back at Harry. "You liked my sister and didn't tell me! Some best friend you are!"

"Ron," said Ginny in a gentle tone. "We did not lie or keep secrets from you. This thing with Harry and I just happened. We didn't plan it and we aren't even sure what it is yet."

"Oh so you decided to figure it out by sharing your first kiss in front of the whole entire world?" Ron screamed.

"Well second, actually," admitted Harry. "We first kissed down by the lake yesterday."

Ginny turned bright red and motioned her head for Harry to stop sharing. Tears formed in her eyes and Hermione gave her a hug.

"Why aren't you angry?" Ron asked Hermione. "They lied to you too."

Hermione shot Ron a disgusted glare. "I knew," she informed the group.

"YOU KNEW!" Harry and Ron yelled in surprise.

"H-H-How did you find out?" asked Harry.

"I t-t-told her," answered Ginny through her sobs.

Harry gave Ginny a questioning stare and realized that when she had asked him to keep what happened between them a secret, she hadn't been talking about the kiss.

"Well isn't that just great!" Ron was raging by now. "Everyone knew about this BUT me! You're all backstabbers!"

Harry's anger began to rise.

"Ron, you're a selfish, self-centered git! You are way out of line here!" shouted Harry. "First, what happened that night when you saw your mum hugging me wasn't about you or your family place. It was about me. Your mum understood that I needed a mother's comfort even if I didn't realize it myself. Second, Ginny and I have done nothing wrong and I was not keeping our relationship a secret on purpose. It just happened yesterday!"

"I'm Self-centered? You're Self-centered," Ron retorted. "The great Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived! I mean who bloody well cares that you got lucky as a baby and survived You Know Whose attack. It makes me sick the way people fall all over themselves for you, but if they knew what a manipulative person you are with a huge ego and hero complex then you wouldn't have such an enormous fan club!"

"Ron, you don't understand," explained Harry.

"I understand just fine," said Ron. "You think you're so blessed, but without that scar, you're nothing!"

That was the final straw. Harry lost control.

"You listen to me and you listen good!" Harry replied. "I wish I was nothing, a nobody. I would trade all my money and fame to have my family back. I didn't ask for the fame. I didn't ask for Voldemort to mark me as his equal! Some prophecy foretells that I'm the only one who can defeat him and my whole life gets destroyed because it. I don't want to fight a battle that only one of us can survive, but if I don't or if I fail, who knows what horrible fates await the people I love, like you, your family, Hermione! I envy you. You are rich, in the ways that matter. You understand nothing! Money and fame are not blessings; family, loyalty, and love are! You, Hermione, and Ginny are the ONLY reasons I'm able to accept my fate. I'm willing to die to protect you, all of you!" Harry finished. He suddenly realized that in anger he had just told his friends about the prophecy.

Harry looked around the silent room. Ron and Hermione's faces were frozen in horror and Ginny was still weeping. Harry collapsed onto his bed and buried his head in his hands ashamed of what he had just done. Ginny ran to his side and sat next to him, rubbing his back for comfort. Ron finally sunk into a sitting position on to the floor and Hermione joined his side crying into his shoulder. The four friends sat in silence.

"H-H-Harry." Ron said after a while, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry I said those things. I don't know what got into me. I guess I got jealous, which is no excuse, but I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Harry looked up at Ron and nodded in acceptance.

"I'm sorry I yell at you like that, Ginny. I had no right." said Ron.

"It's ok," said Ginny.

"How long have you known about this, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Remember the night we fought the Death Eaters?" Harry asked. They all nodded. "Well, Dumbledore brought me into his office and told me about the prophecy and everything."

"That was months ago!" Hermione shrieked. "You've been burdened with it this long? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"He didn't want to cause us pain," said Ron answering for Harry. "He was trying to protect us. He was protecting his family."

Harry looked at Ron stunned. He had hit the mark. He understood.

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 7**

"I'm really getting sick of everyone keeping secrets," Ron sulked.

"Oh, would you get past that already?" said Hermione.

Ron shot Hermione a nasty look.

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	7. Cecilia Sorral

**Chapter 7**

**Cecilia Sorral**

The next day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at the Wizard's Carnival and headed off to their weekly meeting with Fred and George. Harry had spent all of last night and this morning thinking about what had happened at Madame Zurconi's. He wondered what had caused that explosion of blue/green light. He rubbed his chest where the light had struck him. Beneath his grey t-shirt laid a huge black and blue bruise mark on his chest. He also wondered what Madame Zurconi had meant by their friendship was predestined. Harry thought back to his first day on the train (the day he had met Ron and Hermione), he thought about their defeat of the mountain troll (the event that lead to their bond as friends), and finally of their Sorcerer's Stone expedition (their first of many adventures together). Nothing about any of those events seemed predestined, so how could their friendship be? Harry wanted these uncertainties resolved and knew only one person could quench his thirst for answers. As soon as he passed through the carnival's entrance, he headed straight for Madame Zurconi's tent, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following close behind.

"What the…" said Harry in a confused tone.

"She's gone!" exclaimed Ron.

The four of them, with their mouths gaping open, stood upon the empty space where Madame Zurconi's tent had been. Harry, recovering from shock, stopped a man who had just passed them carrying a steaming bin of hot sausages.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry said. "Do you know where Madame Zurconi is?"

"She left last night," the man said.

"Left?" questioned Harry. "Where? Why?"

"Dunno," said the man shrugging his shoulders. "She looked scared though, like she'd seen a ghost or something. Madame packed up her tent and disappeared."

The man resumed walking to his destination. Harry looked at his friends.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Well I suspect whatever happened during our reading yesterday frightened her," Hermione explained.

"I suppose," said Harry.

"What could have frightened her so bad that she'd pack up and go?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry. "But now we can't ask her about Sorral Sight."

Harry saw Ron and Hermione give each other nervous looks.

"You know something." Harry said. "What is it?"

Hermione spoke first. "Well, I've heard about it. It's supposed to be a very uncommon gift."

"Oh, you mean like me being a Parselmouth?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"It's rumored to be some kind of advanced dark magic," Ron added looking apologetically at Ginny.

"Oh no," Ginny said, her face filling with worry.

"Don't worry," said Harry, taking Ginny's hand. "Everything will be ok. What we need are facts."

"Right," said Hermione.

"Well, in the meantime let's go have some fun, alright?" Ron said.

They all nodded and began their second carnival adventure.

They spent the rest of the day as follows:

1. Looked at exhibits and demonstrations in the "Muggle Inventions and Technology" tent.

2. Sat through a performance of an "Ancient Greek Comedy."

3. Visited the "Torture Tools From Around the World" exhibit.

4. Rode the Ferris Wheel six times.

5. Ate a muggle food called Cotton Candy.

6. Split Up.

6a. Harry and Ron visited the "Muggle Children's Toys" exhibit.

6b. Hermione & Ginny went to the "Used Books" tent.

7. They met again in front of the carnival gate at 5:50 p.m.

"What did you buy?" Harry asked Hermione, pointing to a book in her hand.

Hermione showed Ron and Harry a book whose title read "Encyclopedia of Magical Gifts" by Marcolus Warthy.

"Sorral Sight is mentioned in here so I bought it to find out more about it," explained Hermione. "I'll research it tonight and then we'll all have a better understanding of what Ginny's gift is."

"That's terrific," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry.

That night the four of them sat in the Weasley's living room (Ron and Harry playing chess, Hermione reading the encyclopedia, and Ginny finishing her book on magical flowers) anxiously waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to go to bed so that they could talk freely. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were nervous to hear what Hermione had learned. They finally got their wish when Mrs. Weasley instructed them not to stay up too late as she and Mr. Weasley headed up the stairs. They waited for their bedroom door to click shut before anyone spoke.

"I thought they'd never go to bed," said Ron.

"It's about time," said Ginny.

"What does the book say, Hermione?" asked Harry. "What exactly is Sorral Sight?"

Ginny, Ron, and Harry listened intently as Hermione spoke.

"Sorral Sight is the ability to mentally travel through time and space at will. People who have it are able to witness events in the past, present, and future. If they know how to control this power, they can view anything they want of whom or what ever they want. It's unique because the person who possesses it can force a vision at any time and doesn't necessarily have to come into contact with the person or thing it desires to see, unlike other similar gifts," Hermione read from the book.

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron.

Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks.

"The good news is, Sorrel Sight is only considered a Dark Arts' gift if the person who possesses it uses that power for evil," Hermione explained looking up from the book's pages.

"What's the bad news?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it bad news. It's just that Sorral Sight is a very rare gift." Hermione said quickly scanning her friend's faces.

"Yeah so?" said Ron.

"So rare it can only be inherited," Hermione finished.

"That's impossible," said Ron. "No one in our family has ever had such a gift."

Hermione's face darkened.

"According to the encyclopedia, Sorral Sight was termed after a woman named Cecilia Sorral. She was reported to be the first person to have the gift," Hermione continued. "Her grandfather was a Master Alchemists who spent a lot of time trying to create a potion that would allow him to mentally travel through time and space at will. One night he fell asleep and knocked over a random bunch of ingredients into his potion causing an explosion. He barely made it out of his laboratory alive, but he was blinded in the accident and no magic known could cure him. He spent fifty unsuccessful years trying to complete the potion before he died of old age. In that time, he and his wife had two boys. One of the boys grew up to have seven children, six boys and one girl," Hermione paused.

"Cecilia Sorral?" Ron asked.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "She was the first female to be born for several generations," Hermione paused and looked at Ginny. "As she got older, she showed signs that she possessed the very gift her grandfather had been trying to create. There has been speculation that Cecilia's grandfather had unknowingly and accidentally created the potion he worked his whole life to achieve and the explosion caused the gift to be genetically imprinted on him; however, it is a mystery why only his female descendents have inherited The Sight, that each female is the eighth child in her family, and the only girl born for several generations. Also, decedents of that family are the only ones in the world who possess it. It appears that you have to be related to them in order to have it."

"Well, there you go," said Ron. "That's proof right there that Ginny couldn't possibly have Sorral Sight. I told you Madame Zurconi was a fraud."

"Ron, I do sometimes have visions though," admitted Ginny.

Ron and Hermione looked at her with shocked expressions.

"You what?" asked Ron surprised. "You do?"

"Yes," said Ginny.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" asked Ron. "Why didn't you tell someone sooner?"

"I don't know. At first it was while I slept, so I thought they were just dreams," explained Ginny. "It seemed silly to talk about."

"Ginny, at some point you must have realized that it was more than just dreams," Ron said.

"I did," admitted Ginny. "Eventually, I found myself having them while I was fully awake, right in the middle of doing homework or folding my clothes or something. Initially I was scared, but the more it happened the less scared I became."

"I'm really getting sick of everyone keeping secrets," Ron sulked.

"Oh, would you get past that already?" said Hermione.

Ron shot Hermione a nasty look.

"When was the last time it happened?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny blushed.

"While Harry and I kissed at the lake," Ginny admitted as she caught a glimpse of Ron's frowned brow.

"O-K," said Hermione. "Well, when did you first start getting visions?"

"I've been getting them since my third year at Hogwarts," Ginny answered.

Hermione gasped.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Cecilia was thirteen when she first showed a sign of Sorral Sight, the same age Ginny was when she first noticed it. In fact, every girl born with the gift gains the power when they are thirteen as well," Hermione explained.

"But, she can't possibly have it," Ron reasoned again. "The fact still remains that we aren't related to Cecilia Sorral and you said that the gift has to be inherited and it only runs in her family. Therefore, Ginny must have a different gift."

"Ron, Cecilia lived many many years ago, she could possibly be related to your family SOME how. It makes sense, look at the similarities between her and your sister!" Hermione retorted.

Ron folded his arms across his chest and bit his lip. Ginny sat still, deep in thought.

"Hermione, is there any way for us to trace Cecilia's family tree? Then we would know once and for all whose related to who," Harry said.

"Well," said Hermione. "I could go to Flourish and Blotts Bookstore tomorrow and look for more information on Cecilia's family."

"Brilliant," said Harry. "Hopefully by tomorrow we will know a bit more."

Ginny yawned. "I'm exhausted! I need some sleep."

"Yeah, keeping secrets takes a lot out of a person," Ron spat.

Everyone shot Ron an "enough already" look.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry. That was the last time I promise," Ron said cracking a slight smile.

With that, the four friends headed up stairs. Ron and Harry changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds.

"Harry?" called Ron.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"Promise me you will treat Ginny right," Ron said.

"I promise," Harry said, lying down in his bed.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron called again.

"Yes?" Harry answered more sleepily this time.

"You'll probably think this is stupid, but I think the four of us need to make a pact never to keep secrets from one another again," said Ron.

"No, that's a brilliant idea," said Harry.

"Really?" asked Ron happily.

"Yes," said Harry smirking. "Then you can tell Hermione you like her."

There was a short pause.

"I—don't—know—WHAT—you're—talking—about," said Ron with a broad smile on his face.

Harry grinned mischievously.

"Good night, Ron," said Harry.

"Good night, Harry" said Ron.

The next day Ron, Ginny, and Harry left Hermione at Flourish and Blotts and went to the Carnival for their final day of wonders and mysteries. Ron went back to the "Quidditch" and "Broomsticks Through the Ages" tents and Harry and Ginny went on the Ferris Wheel a few times and explored the "Fantastic Sea Creatures From Around the World" tent. This was the first time they had been alone in two days.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," answered Harry.

"Does my power scare you?" she asked.

Harry turned to look at her. "No, why do you ask?" he questioned.

"I told Michael a little bit about it and I think it scared him right into Cho Chang's arms."

"Oh," said Harry. "I thought you broke up with him because of the Quidditch match."

"I did, but things had become strained with us ever since I told him about my visions. The match was just the final straw," Ginny explained.

"Michael Corner is a git and didn't deserve you," Harry said.

"Thanks, I feel the same way about Cho," Ginny said.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny pulled Harry into a sensual kiss.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Potter and the youngest weasel," said a deep callous voice.

Harry's stomach churned as he and Ginny broke apart to find a young man with white blond hair and pale complexion standing to their right. It was Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy, with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, his "bodyguards," behind him.

"Go away, Malfoy. I have nothing to say to you," said Harry, annoyed at his comment.

Draco ignored him and continued. "What's the matter Potter?" Draco said. "Can't find a girl your own age to date. Had to go younger?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Go away," said Ginny through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm scared now?" said Malfoy mockingly.

"I'm warning you, get away from us, or else!" Harry yelled.

Harry and Ginny's faces where red with anger.

"What are you going to do Potter? Get your girlfriend to beat me up?" said Malfoy maliciously.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed hysterically.

"How's your father?" asked Ginny wickedly.

Crabbe and Goyle stopped laughing. Draco's pointy face darkened and his grey eyes narrowed. He shot Ginny a murderous look before addressing Harry.

"Be careful, Potter," said Draco with a smirk as he turned to leave. "Accidents can be so unfortunate."

Harry and Ginny watched with great relief as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked away.

"Harry?" asked Ginny. "Did he just threaten you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "But I wouldn't worry about him though."

"Why?" said Ginny. "He's a pretty sneaky git."

"True," said Harry. "But I've got something he'll never have."

"What?" asked Ginny.

"You," said Harry.

Around 2 o'clock, Harry and Ginny met up with Ron and the three of them went to look for Hermione; however, they didn't get very far because as they headed for the carnival exit they saw Hermione walking swiftly through the entrance.

"Hermione!" said Ron. "We were just coming to get you."

Hermione was clutching a book in her right hand. Her face looked pale as if she was sick.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I found some information on Cecilia at Flourish and Blotts," she answered, the book shaking in her quivering hand. "You were right, Ron, she's not related to your family in anyway."

Ron's triumphant look was short lived.

Hermione continued, "Cecilia's last name, Sorral, is her married name. Her maiden name is Slytherin."

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 8**

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Ginny. Before the voice had finished the incantation, she leaped up off the bench. Her head hit Harry's bruised chest and her body forced him to the ground. Harry groaned in pain as his glasses flew from his face.

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	8. The Dark Lord Sends His Regards

**Chapter 8**

**The Dark Lord Sends His Regards**

"Slytherin?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny asked at once. Disbelief filled their faces.

"W-w-what do you mean?" stammered Ron. "That doesn't make any sense."

"How could I have a gift that only runs in the Slytherin family?" asked Ginny, sitting down on a near by bench.

"I don't know," said Hermione "But according to this book is says Cecilia wasn't just any Slytherin. She was born the daughter of Salazar Slytherin." Hermione showed them the book she was holding, Lostasis Chronarum's "The Genealogy of Famous Witches and Wizards."

"Salazar? One of the co-founders of Hogwarts? The one who created the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded her head. "I know. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," she said showing Harry, Ron, and Ginny the page in the book.

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Ron.

"Ron, calm down," commanded Harry. "There has to be some explanation."

"Maybe I'm adopted," said Ginny solemnly lowering her head deep into her chest.

"Don't be thick," scolded Ron.

"Don't worry, Ginny," said Hermione, sitting next to Ginny on the bench and giving her a hug. "There must be some rational explanation to this whole thing and I'm not going to rest until we find it."

"Right," said Harry.

"Ginny, I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry. Lets all go get lunch. It's hard to think on an empty stomach. OK?" said Ron more calmly.

Ginny didn't answer.

"Ginny? Ginny?" said Hermione to an unresponsive Ginny.

Hermione broke her embrace to find Ginny limp as a rag doll with her eyes open and glassed over. Hermione looked up at Ron and Harry with a concerned stare.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"She's having another vision. This is what happened at the lake," Harry explained slightly blushing. "We just need to wait patiently until she snaps out of it."

Hermione was still holding Ginny in her arms, keeping her from falling sideways on the bench. Suddenly Ginny gasped for air.

"Ginny!" yelled a relieved Ron.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry.

"Welcome back," said Hermione breaking her embrace.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked up at him disoriented and panic stricken.

"Avada!" a shrill female voice yelled.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Ginny. Before the voice had finished the incantation, she leaped up off the bench. Her head hit Harry's bruised chest and her body forced him to the ground. Harry groaned in pain as his glasses flew from his face.

"Kedavra!" the voice continued.

The Killing Curse had missed them by inches. The jet of green light soared through the open space between where Hermione sat and Ron stood and obliterated a lamp post behind them. Harry used his left hand to hold Ginny's head tight into his throbbing chest and covered his face in her red hair, shielding them both from flying debris. Ron pushed Hermione off the backless bench and on to the ground, his body protecting her from harm. Harry had felt a few of his ribs shatter as Ginny's body weight and the hard ground sandwiched him. Chaos ensued. Bystanders began running for cover in tents. Some fell to the ground and covered their heads while others crouched behind trash cans. The sounds of people running and children screaming echoed throughout the carnival. Ignoring the blinding pain, Harry instinctively reached for his wand with his right hand. He was still holding Ginny with his left. Regretfully, his empty back jeans pocket reminded him that they all had left their wands at the Weasley's house. The Ministry forbids underage wizards to do magic away from Hogwarts and since Harry had already been in trouble before for breaking that rule, Mrs. Weasley made them all leave their wands in their rooms.

"Expelliarmus!" a deep husky voice yelled.

Harry quickly scanned the ground for his fallen glasses. He recovered them a few inches from his waist and put them on in time to see that it had been the sausages man, the man he had stopped yesterday to ask about Madame Zurconi, who had yelled the disarming charm. Harry was terrified to see that Bellatrix Lestrange, a death eater, was the one who had yelled the killing curse.

Bellatrix was stunned that she had been disarmed. She recovered quickly, however, and dove for her wand that had landed a few feet away. Upon recovering it, she pointed at the sausages man and yelled, "Incendio!"

She set fire to the sausages man's pant leg. The man cast an extinguishing spell to put the fire out. Bellatrix immediately took advantage of this opportunity.

"The Dark Lord sends his regards," she cackled at Harry and instantly dissaparated.

Harry lay on the ground, motionless. Ginny was sobbing into his chest. Harry couldn't believe that Bellatrix had just tried to kill him at a crowed carnival and Ginny had pushed him out of harms way.

"Everyone alright?" asked the sausages man.

No one responded. Ron quietly climbed off of Hermione and helped her to the bench. Hermione's bushy brow hair was a messy mixture of dirt and lamp debris.

"She's gone, Ginny," Harry said stroking her tangled red hair with his fingers. "Please don't cry. We're safe now."

The sausages man helped Harry and Ginny to their feet. Harry was slouched over and holding his ribs.

"Thanks," said Harry gratefully to the sausages man.

"It's what I'm here for," said the sausages man in an oddly familiar feminine voice.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked thrown. The crowds of people were emerging from their hiding places and off of the ground. The air was thick with calamity.

"How—did—you?" Ron began.

"Tonks!" screamed Ginny through her sobs, giving the man a grand hug.

The sausages man smiled, pulled out of Ginny's hug, and in an instant changed into Nymphadora Tonks, an auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, surprised.

"You didn't think that you lot would be allowed to go off by yourselves with out any protection did you?" answered Tonks.

"Is anyone else here?" asked Ginny, her tear stained face scanning the now forming crowd of onlookers.

"No, just me. Dumbledore assigned me to keep an eye on you while you attended the carnival. I can't go back to work for another month or so because I'm still recovering, so Dumbledore gave me this job. He said my being a Metamorphmagus would help me blend into the background," Tonks explained.

"Do mum and dad know?" asked Ginny,

"Yes," said Tonks.

Harry and Ron exchanged hurtful looks.

"So your here to baby-sit us then?" asked Ron indignantly.

"Of course not!" said Tonks. "I was only here incase there was trouble. Other than that I was told to just stay out of your way."

"Well it's a good thing too because this day could have turned out loads worse," said Ginny shooting Ron and Harry a "stop acting like babies and be more grateful" look.

Ron and Harry nodded. Their eyes verified that they accepted Tonks's presence.

"Is anyone hurt," asked Tonks?

"My ribs are broken I think," said Harry still holding his side. Ginny gave him an apologetic look. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I scraped up my leg pretty good," said Ginny pointing to a stretch of skin below her blue cotton shorts, but above her knee. They looked to see a messy leg wound covered in dirt, gravel, and blood

"Ron, where are you injured?" asked Tonks

"I'm not," said Ron.

"Where did all of that blood come from?" asked Ginny pointing to Ron's t-shirt.

Ron looked at his favorite Chudley Cannons shirt and checked him self over to confirm that he wasn't injured. Then, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Tonks looked down to find Hermione curled up in a horizontal fetal position on the bench, holding her stomach, and silently sobbing in pain.

"Hermione?" said Harry. "Is this your blood?" he asked pointing to Ron's shirt.

Hermione nodded slightly. Her blood covered hand was concealing a wound. Ron bent down and gently removed Hermione's hand to reveal that a large rip in her lavender t-shirt housed a shard of the lamp's glass. It had pierced her stomach and was sticking out from the skin. Ron dropped to his knees in front of Hermione.

"Oh!" said Ron surprised that he didn't notice the wound earlier. He gently moved Hermione's hair out of her pain filled eyes. "We are going to get you help."

"That shard of glass has to come out, NOW," said Tonks. "That wound needs pressure."

Everyone looked at each other. No one dared volunteer for such a task.

"I'll do it," said Ron slowly in an uncertain tone. He turned back to Hermione and slowly reached for the glass. He hesitated.

"I can't," said Ron placing his hand on Hermione's leg. He looked down ashamed at his cowardliness. "I can't hurt her. Harry, you're going to have to do it."

Harry released Ginny and moved toward Ron and Hermione. Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and their eyes locked. "I trust you," she said weakly. Ron nodded in acceptance.

Harry froze. Ginny joined him at his side. Tonks stood motionless. Ron mustered up his courage and warped his hand around the glass. All five of them held their breaths as Ron closed his eyes, pulled the shard out, and tossed it aside. Her wound began bleeding more heavily. Hermione let out an ear piercing scream. Her stomach was on fire. It had felt like she had been stabbed all over again. Ron quickly removed his shirt and applied pressure to her wound.

Crowds of people were now gathering around them pointing, staring, and whispering. Harry could hear his name being murmured in the crowd.

"That's Harry Potter," he could hear them saying. "Someone attacked him." "No, no one was killed…this time."

"We need to get you all to St. Mungo's Hospital right away," said Tonks ignoring the rapidly spreading gossip.

"How are we going to get there with out calling attention to ourselves?" asked Ginny.

"Muggles are bound to notice a group of wounded people talking to a dummy in the window of Purge and Dowse, Ltd." Ron added.

"Dumbledore gave me three port keys before I went on assignment," Tonks answered, taking three different color spoons out of her pocket. "The first (the green spoon) is for the burrow, the second (the blue spoon) is for St. Mungo's, and the third (the black spoon) is for number twelve Grimmauld Place," she explained.

"Brilliant," said Harry.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Tonks putting the green and black spoons back in her pocket.

"Hermione, I'm going to help you up, OK? I know you're in pain so I'm going to try to be careful. Are you ready?" Ron asked softly.

Hermione nodded her head. Ron slipped one hand around the middle of her back and the other under her knees. Hermione put her arm around his neck and Ron protectively scooped her up in his arms. Hermione whimpered in pain as he moved her.

Tonks held out the blue spoon. As everyone touched it, Harry began to feel that familiar wooziness in his stomach like a hook being jerked behind his navel. Before he knew it, they all were standing in the reception area of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 9**

"Professor Dumbledore!" said a shocked Harry in a loud whisper. He sat up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Tonks informed me of what happened at the carnival. I came to see for myself that you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were alright," explained Dumbledore.

For a moment Harry forgot that he was angry with Dumbledore for keeping so many secrets from him and even angrier for telling them to him when it was too late, but that moment was over and those feelings washed back over him.

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	9. St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies...

**Chapter 9**

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

Bellatrix apparated into a midsized dim candle lit room. Thick black curtains covered the large rectangular windows. There were book cases along the walls that stretched from the ceiling to the cherry hardwood floors. There was a large oak executive desk in the center with piles of papers and two ink covered quills on top. Lord Voldemort sat in a high-backed cloth chair behind the desk.

"How did it go?" asked Voldemort.

"Just as you expected, master," answered Bellatrix. "The boy had protection."

"Excellent," said Voldemort. "Dumbledore must truly fear for his life. What about the fortune teller?"

"I'm still trying to find her," said Bellatrix.

"Well try harder!" Voldemort yelled. "She knows something!"

"Yes, master." said Bellatrix bowing her head in disgrace.

"You failed me once, Bella, when you destroyed the prophecy orb, DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN!" Voldemort ordered.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll find her, I promise," pleaded Bellatrix.

"GO!" commanded Voldemort.

"Yes, master," said Bellatrix as she disapparated.

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

"When will they wake up?" whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Any time now?" whispered a nurse. "In fact, they should have woken up by now."

"You say the ribs have healed?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, he should be sore for a while, but he'll be good as new in no time," said the nurse.

"What about Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood so we had to give her some Blood-Replenishing Potion. With plenty of rest, she should be fine as well. Her wound has healed very nicely," said the nurse.

"I sent Tonks to fetch her parents," said Mrs. Weasley. "They should be here shortly."

"Very good," said the nurse.

"It's such a pity to be so young and endure so much pain," said Mrs. Weasley.

The Granger's voices could be heard through the door. They had just arrived with Tonks and were now standing out in the hallway.

"What's happened to Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Her abdomen was punctured by a piece of glass," Mr. Weasley explained.

"How could that have happened?" Mr. Granger asked.

"We were attacked and the curse destroyed a lamp post and Hermione got hit with debris," Ginny explained.

"Attacked! Cursed! What do you mean!" cried Mrs. Granger.

"Ginny, that will be quite enough explaining out of you!" ordered Mr. Weasley angrily.

Ginny was startled by her father's tone. Her face began to turn bright red.

"Ginny, why don't you go inform your mother that Hermione's parents are here," suggested Tonks softly.

Ginny nodded and walked toward the door. She quietly entered the room.

"Mum, the Grangers are outside," informed Ginny in a hushed voice. "Dad and Tonks are trying to calm them down a bit."

"Thank you, Ginny, I'll go talk to them," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley and the nurse close the hospital room door behind them as they left. He lay there listening to the whole conversation. He was awake just as the nurse had predicted, but refrained from opening his eyes. He wasn't ready to face the Weasleys or the Grangers. Once again, his association with their children had put them all in danger. Harry felt angry thinking about all the harm that he had brought to so many innocent people. It was at times like these he wished that Hagrid hadn't come to rescue him from the Dursleys. Harry decided it would just be easier to lay there comatose for a while longer.

"They left. You can open your eyes now," said Ginny, kissing Harry softly on the lips. "I know you've been awake listening."

Harry opened his eyes to find a blurry vision of Ginny grinning broadly and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"How did you know?" asked Harry as Ginny handed him is glasses.

"Actually, I didn't," said Ginny still grinning. "It was purely a lucky guess. I do that sometimes to ease drop. You would be surprised what people say when they think you're asleep."

The room was candle lit with white walls and a marble floor. The moon shone in through the two windows, located on the far left wall. Harry smiled and sat up in his bed. The nurse was right he was pretty sore, but he could feel his ribs were mended. He looked to his left to find Hermione in her bed asleep. Ron was sitting in a chair next to her bed. His head was resting upon her blanket covered thighs and one of his hands was holding her hand. His eyes were closed and he was snoring so loudly the people in the paintings on the opposite wall were covering their ears and staring at him in disgust.

"How long has he been like that?" asked Harry.

"About an hour. It's almost 10 p.m." informed Ginny. "Mum tried to convince him to go home, but he wouldn't leave her side."

Harry took Ginny's hand into his own.

"Ginny, I want to say thank you," said Harry.

"Thanks for what?" said Ginny softly.

"For saving my life," said Harry.

"Oh, that," said Ginny. "Well you've saved my life so it's about time I returned the favor."

"That vision you had, just before Bellatrix tried to curse me, was it about what happened? Is that how you knew to push me?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny. "I saw her raise her wand."

"Ginny, please promise me that you will never do anything like that again. You could have been hit with the curse yourself and…" Harry's voice cracked. "Died!"

"I can't promise that. I acted on pure instinct," said Ginny looking away from Harry's glare.

Harry looked at her with deep sadness.

"You would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes," Ginny continued.

"Of course!" stressed Harry. "But that's different."

"So it's ok for you to protect everyone else, but not ok for anyone to want to protect you?" asked Ginny crossly.

Harry sighed with frustration. "Ginny, this is not your fight. You have to let me handle this alone."

"You're not invincible, Harry," said Ginny raising her voice. She stood up from the bed tears forming in her eyes. "This fight may be yours, but you can't stop me or any of us from standing by you." Ginny turned to go. "You can't control my decisions." Harry grabbed her wrist.

"SHHH," said Harry putting his finger to his lips as he glanced over at Ron and Hermione. "Please, Ginny, don't go," He said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Ginny released her tears and sat back down on his bed. Harry wiped her wet cheeks with his hands. They both smiled at each other.

"You look tired. Lie down and get some rest," Ginny ordered.

Harry obeyed her. He laid back and closed his eyes. Ginny kissed his cheek and replaced his glasses on the table next to his bed.

"I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be back in a little while ok?" Ginny said.

"OK," said Harry.

However, Harry couldn't sleep. He lay there restless with his eyes closed listening to his heart beating. A while later, he heard Hermione's parents come in and kiss their still sleeping daughter.

"As soon as she's better we are taking her out of that school," said Mr. Granger.

"Yes, she'll be safer at home with us," said Mrs. Granger.

Harry filled with fear. Hermione was one of his best friends. What would he do with out her? The Granger's stayed for a while longer before Mrs. Weasley invited them to get something to eat. Harry heard them leave over Ron's incessant snoring. Then, the door opened again. Harry assumed it was the nurse coming to check on him. To his surprise a man spoke.

"Are you awake, Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and quickly reached for his glasses. He found Albus Dumbledore standing next to his bed.

"Professor Dumbledore!" said a shocked Harry in a loud whisper. He sat up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Tonks informed me of what happened at the carnival. I came to see for myself that you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were alright," explained Dumbledore.

For a moment Harry forgot that he was angry with Dumbledore for keeping so many secrets from him and even angrier for telling them to him when it was too late, but that moment was over and those feelings washed back over him.

"Well I'm fine," said Harry curtly.

"Harry, I know you're still angry with me," said Dumbledore. "You have every right to your feelings, but do try to understand I only act in your best interest."

"I'm sure," said Harry sarcastically.

Dumbledore sighed.

"There is a lot of hate in your eyes, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Don't let it consume you. Little by little it will cloud who you are."

"I'm comfortable with the hate," retorted Harry.

"Sirius had it," said Dumbledore ignoring Harry's comment. "He changed when you came back into his life."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, some of his anger subsiding.

"He did?" said Harry softening his tone.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Your heart is more powerful than any set of spells or potions."

They looked at each other in silence.

"You need your rest. I'll be back later to check on you," said Dumbledore as he turned to leave.

"Professor?" Harry called.

Dumbledore halted his departure and turned around.

"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore.

"Why did Voldemort send Bellatrix to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if Bellatrix had meant to kill you she would have undoubtedly succeeded," Dumbledore answered.

"You mean she missed on purpose?" Harry asked starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because Lord Voldemort was sending me a message. He wants me to know that he has ways of getting to you despite my efforts to protect you from harm. It was also a test," Dumbledore informed.

"A test? Why?" inquired Harry.

"Because, he knows I'm standing in his path to you. He is looking for my weakness, waiting for me to make a mistake. Harry, remember during the Triwizard Tournament when Hagrid snuck you down to the forest to see the dragons?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry blinked with surprise, his face turned bright red. How was it possible that Dumbledore always seemed to know about things? Harry sat silently waiting for him to continue.

"Well, what you didn't know was that we contained them with a protective shield spell. If they tired to cross the magical barrier, the spell would temporarily and painfully stun them. You would think that after the first two or three times, they would learn to stay away from the boundaries; however, something interesting happened. Everyday they would test the barrier and every day they would be stunned, but they kept doing it anyway. Do you know why?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Harry.

"Because, they understand life's inconsistencies. They tried it everyday looking for a breach, a mistake that would free them. Similarly, Voldemort will keep testing our barriers until he finds our breach. If he succeeds, then the path to you will open."

Ron grunted. Harry and Dumbledore turned to look.

"But you have no weaknesses," Harry said turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Alas, Harry, everyone has at least one…even me," said Dumbledore. "Those lemon drops are sure to be my down fall." Dumbledore cracked a slight smile.

"Sirius is dead because I was weak," admitted Harry. "I was so weak that I couldn't even avenge his death. Bellatrix told me the unforgivable curse failed because I'd have to mean it. I have to want to cause pain. How could I have not wanted to cause her pain after what she did?" Harry sniffed back his tears.

"No, Harry. Sirius died fighting for the cause. He loved you like a father and would have taken on the world for you. His death was a tragedy, yes, but not a curse. He died protecting the very thing that kept you from killing Bellatrix," Dumbledore paused. "Your soul."

"My soul?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Bellatrix was correct. The unforgivable curses only work if you're evil enough to enjoy their intentions. You loose your soul when that crossover happens. Sirius wanted to prevent that from happening to you," explained Dumbledore.

Harry looked away from Dumbledore and said nothing.

"Rest now. I will check on you soon." Dumbledore stepped into the hallway and closed the door softly.

Harry returned his glasses to the table and sunk back into his bed. He began to drift off to sleep. He felt the weight of the world slowly slip away as he began to dream. Harry found himself sitting on a swing attached to the porch of a beautiful farm house. It was dusk and the grassy field surrounding the house was alive with color. The wind was gently caressing his face and the air smelled of sunflowers. He had never seen this place before, but oddly enough, he felt at home. Pollen was flying around and the birds were singing softly in the distance. Harry wished he could wrap himself up in the peacefulness forever.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Harry was startled. He looked to find Sirius sitting next to him.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry giving his godfather a grand hug.

"What a greeting!" said Sirius, squeezing Harry with just as much enthusiasm.

"Is it really you? Are you really here?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no," said Sirius. "I am dead, but the memory of me lives on in you. That's why you were able to hear me calling you and that is the reason I'm able to be here now."

"Sirius, were you trying to give me the same advice Mrs. Weasley gave me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Sirius. "Thank goodness Molly is looking out for you."

"Why are you here now?" asked Harry.

"Because you summoned me of course," said Sirius.

"What? No I didn't. How could I have possibly?" asked Harry, confused.

"You brought me into your dream, Harry. Your desire to see me allowed me to be here," said Sirius.

"If that's true, then how come I didn't do it sooner? I've more than desired to see you since you…" Harry stopped talking.

"Since I died?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," said Harry solemnly.

"You weren't ready then," said Sirius.

"Why am I ready now?" asked Harry, confused.

"Because you finally forgave yourself," Sirius said softly.

"Then why was I able to hear you before?" asked Harry.

"Because each of those times you let your self forgive just enough for me to break through, but then you immediately closed me out again. After the second time you shut down completely, until now," explained Sirius.

"I miss you," said Harry.

"I'm never gone, Harry. As long as you listen to your heart, I'll always be with you," said Sirius.

"But I don't know what to do. I'm really lost. There was an attack on me today and Hermione and Ginny got hurt. I wish there was someway for me to deal with everything with out any of them getting involved. They shouldn't have to be apart of something this horrific. Voldemort is going to keep coming and he's getting stronger. I'm afraid," admitted Harry.

"Being afraid is admirable, It's when you let the fear control you that it's dangerous," said Sirius.

"When did you get so wise?" asked Harry smiling.

"Being dead has its advantages," laughed Sirius.

Harry laughed in return.

"Don't push your friends away Harry, you'll need them in the end," Sirius said.

Harry and Sirius continued talking a little while longer about anything and everything else. Harry told Sirius about what Mrs. Weasley had said to the Dursleys and about Professor Lupin's birthday present to him. He told him about his feelings for Ginny and about Ron's for Hermione. He told him about Ginny having Sorral Sight and the mystery behind her gift. They laughed about Fred and George opening their business and how the wizarding world wasn't ready for their products. And then finally, Sirius said the four words Harry had been dreading.

"I have to go," said Sirius.

"No not yet!" exclaimed Harry. "I need more time!"

"Harry, you can't live in a dream," explained Sirius. "This will always be our place as long as you open you heart to me."

Harry's heart sank. He knew Sirius was right. He couldn't hide here forever.

"Good bye, Sirius," said Harry sadly looking down at his shoes.

"Good luck, Harry," said Sirius. "Oh, one last thing."

"Yes," said Harry still looking down.

"Tom Riddle left more behind than just his diary," said Sirius.

Harry's head bolted up in surprise, but Sirius had vanished.

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 10**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed for the kitchen. As they entered through the door, they all stopped dead in their tracks. Their jaws dropped. Surprise and horror molded their faces. None of them expected to see the visitor sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea.

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	10. The Only Other One Who Survived

**Author's Note:**

I submitted a review (just to try it out) for you all to read, but when it got sent it was missing some words and punctuations and it got all messed up so I'm just gonna post here from now on.

**Super! More more I need more reviews! Some said Please Please Please don't let it be Draco sitting in the kitchen. Could it possibly be Sirius? Hmmm? Enjoy Chapter 10! **

Also, I updated my journal to answer some of the popular questions I've been getting. Please check it out!

**Chapter 10**

**The Only Other One Who Survived**

"OH! I AM SO STUPID!" exclaimed Hermione smacking her forehead. This was her reaction after Harry told her, Ron, and Ginny about his visit with Sirius.

It was the next morning and Hermione was awake. Ron had stayed by her side all night. The nurses had brought a cot in the room for Ginny to sleep on so she could be near Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the Grangers back to The Borrow for the night.

"What is it?" asked Ron quizzically. Harry and Ginny directed their attention at Hermione.

"It all makes perfect sense now. How could I have missed something SO obvious?" Hermione rambled.

"Bloody Hell! Would you just tell us already!" Ron said exasperated.

"Don't you see?" Hermione asked the group.

Everyone shook their heads no in confusion.

"Who was the only person that could open the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Hermione.

"The heir of Slytherin," answered Harry.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Hermione. "And who was that?"

"Tom Riddle," said Harry still looking rather confused.

"Right!" said Hermione. "Who else?"

"Me," said Ginny. "Tom Riddle possessed me through his preserved memory."

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Hermione, we know this already. Get to the point." said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, why is it that you are a Parslemouth?" asked Hermione.

"Because when Voldemort tried to kill me some of his powers transferred to me," Harry answered.

"Exactly and The Dark Lord who is also Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin," said Hermione looking at everyone with expectation.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny still stared at Hermione with confusion quickly turning to frustration.

"Sorral Sight is a gift that only runs in the Slytherin family," Hermione explained. "The rules never said that men couldn't carry the trait they just can't use it."

Ron's face lit up with understanding. "So what you're saying is that when the Dark Lord possessed my sister some how he transferred Sorral Sight to her?" asked Ron.

"YES!" exclaimed Hermione. "You got it!"

"That does make sense!" exclaimed Ginny. Her brown eyes were twinkling. "That would explain why I could have it without being related to that family. But why me?"

"Because you and Cecelia have a lot in common," Harry jumped in to answer.

"Right," said Hermione. "Your similarities probably made the conditions right for you to accept the gift. It probably would not have happened to anyone else."

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Ron. "Hermione, you are a genius!"

Hermione blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I had help," she said smiling at Harry.

"Hermione, there is something else I need to tell you," said Harry.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"While you were sleeping… I… I overheard your parents talking about taking you out of Hogwarts for good," said Harry.

Hermione's face froze in shock. "What? That's not possible," she said. "They love my being a witch."

"I know," said Harry. "But they are afraid for your safety. Your mum thinks you would be safer at home."

"Well that's ridiculous!" exclaimed Hermione sitting up straighter in bed. "I am the safest AT Hogwarts! I'm just going to have to explain it to them. I will make them understand what's going on."

"Hermione, don't get yourself worked up," urged Ron placing his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be ok."

Just then, a nurse entered the room with four bowls of steaming porridge.

"Breakfast!" she announced. "Oh good, you are all awake. Eat up, you need your strength."

She placed the bowls on a nearby table and left the room. Hermione relaxed herself back onto her pillow. Her face still showed signs of distress. Ron and Ginny got up to see what was in the bowls.

"What is this slop?" asked Ron. The food looked like a swirl of gooey mess. "I'm not eating this!"

Ginny wrinkled up her nose at the smell as she brought Harry his breakfast. Harry turned his head in disgust. Ginny returned the bowl to the table.

"You go to the hospital to get better and they try to poison you. I'm going up to the tea room and see if I can get us some real food," announced Ron.

"I'll come with you," volunteered Harry. He was still pretty sore, but he felt the short walk would do him some good. He needed a change of scenery. Harry put on the bathrobe and slippers that Mrs. Weasley brought for him and headed for the door.

"Ginny, you and Hermione stay here. We will be right back," said Ron.

"OK," said Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"Bring back some Cauldron Cakes or Pumpkin Pasties if there are any," suggested Ginny.

Harry and Ron nodded as they stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Still sore, but getting better," Harry said.

"I hope Hermione's parents will change their minds," said Ron. "I'd really miss her."

"Me too," said Harry.

"Well, it looks like we survived another adventure," said Ron smiling.

"Yeah, but adventure is not exactly the word I would use," said Harry. "I'm sorry I keep putting you in danger."

"Oh please!" exclaimed Ron. "Living all by itself is dangerous. You just have to deal with what ever life throws at you the best you can. Granted I am not as brave as you are, but I think I can handle myself pretty good. So stop apologizing and feeling guilty all of the time for things that just are or I'll be forced to hex you!" Ron said half jokingly half serious.

"Your wrong, Ron," said Harry. "You are braver than me."

"How do you figure that?" asked Ron.

"Because," said Harry. "I fight because I have no choice. Voldemort picked me, but you? You understand the risks and CHOOSE to fight."

"Well," said Ron. "That's what brothers are for."

Harry and Ron made their way up to the fifth floor. Surprisingly, the exercise tired Harry out more than he thought it would and it didn't help that his stomach was violently growling from hunger. As they grew nearer to the tea room, Harry could smell a mixed aroma of hot tea, bacon, and eggs. When they entered the tea room, they saw a familiar face.

"Neville?" asked Ron.

"Hello, Ron, Harry," said Neville. He was sitting at a table all by himself eating a plate of bacon, eggs, and buttered toast with jam accompanied by a large glass of orange juice.

Harry was surprised to see that Neville's appearance had changed slightly. His face and body were still round, but he looked as if he had lost about ten pounds and had grown a few inches taller. Also, his upper lip now housed a stubble mustache.

"How are your parents?' asked Harry kindly.

"Insane as always," Neville sighed dryly. "Gran is brushing my mum's hair so she told me to come up here and get something to eat," he informed them. "What are you doing here?"

"We were attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange," answered Ron. "Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were injured."

Neville's eyes narrowed at the sound of Bellatrix's name. Harry knew how much he hated her for torturing his parents. She was the reason he had to frequent St. Mungo's.

"Hermione was hurt the worst, but she's recovering nicely," added Harry.

"Oh my," said Neville. "I'm glad you guys are alright. It looks like we need to start up our DA meetings when we get back to school."

"Sure if we are allowed," said Harry.

"I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind," said Neville. "And we probably won't have to sneak around now."

"Very true," said Ron.

"How are you doing?" asked Harry. "How has your summer been?"

"Good. Gran took me to the Carnival on its second day. I saw you and Ginny, Harry, but I didn't want to intrude."

"Oh, Neville, I wish you had come over to say hi. I'm sorry we didn't see you," said Harry. "We would have loved to have you join us."

"I'm not to sure about that," said Neville smiling a little bit. "You both looked pretty busy... uh kissing."

Harry's face turned bright red.

"Is there ANYONE who DIDN'T see that kiss?" asked Ron, exasperated.

They all laughed.

Harry sat down at Neville's table and they filled each other in on the summer they had been having. Ron went to the counter and ordered four breakfast specials: bacon, eggs, a jam doughnut, and a large orange juice. He charged it to the hospital room. He then joined Harry and Neville's conversation while the food was being prepared.

"So then Ron pulled the glass out of Hermione's stomach and we took a port key here," Ron heard Harry say as he sat down.

"Wow," said Neville. "I would have fainted at the sight of blood for sure."

Neville looked at Ron. "That took a lot of nerve," he said.

"Hey, I almost fainted myself. Hermione can be such a pain at times, but I don't know what I would do with out her," said Ron.

Harry and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Have you gotten your O.W.L. results yet?" asked Neville.

"Nope, they are late," said Ron.

"Yeah, usually they come in July," said Neville.

"Well, I'm sure they will be coming soon," said Harry.

"How do you think you did?" Neville asked Harry and Ron.

"Horrible probably," said Harry.

"Yeah same for me too," said Ron.

"Yeah me three," added Neville.

They chuckled.

"Have you given any thought as to what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked Neville.

"Not really," said Neville. "You?"

"I was thinking about becoming an Auror," said Harry.

"Yeah you'd be good at that," said Neville. "You Ron?"

"Not a clue," Ron said.

"Four Breakfast Specials!" called a woman behind the food counter.

"The Food!" exclaimed Ron as he jumped up from the table and went to retrieve the order.

"Harry come and grab the other tray," Ron said holding one tray with two orders on it.

Harry walked over to the counter and picked up the second tray. They both walked back over to Neville's table.

"Come back down stairs with us," said Ron. "Hermione and Ginny will be glad to see you."

Neville's eyes filled with delight. "I would like that," said Neville.

He got up, threw his tray away, and held the door for Ron and Harry. The three friends headed back down to Harry and Hermione's hospital room. Neville opened the door for Ron and Harry as they brought the trays of food into the room. They placed them on the now empty table.

"Neville!" exclaimed Hermione and Ginny as he stepped through the door. Ginny sprang from the foot of Hermione's bed and flung her arms around Neville's thick neck.

"Hi, Ginny," said Neville blushing slightly as he returned the hug.

Neville broke his embrace and continued over to Hermione's bed giving her a gentle hug.

"Harry and Ron told me what happened. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, fine," said Hermione. "My wound has healed. All I need is a few more days of rest and I will be as good as new."

"Glad to hear it," said Neville. "Well I'd better go find my Gran. It was wonderful to see you all again."

"See you in school, Neville, I hope" said Hermione.

Neville gave Hermione a quizzical look.

"Hermione's parents may take her out of Hogwarts," explained Ginny.

"No!" exclaimed Neville, his eyes filling with worry. "Hermione, they can't do that! That's…That's…Well they just can't!"

"I know," said Hermione. "Don't worry I'm going to talk to them."

"Good, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you," said Neville firmly. "Well I really should go before Gran comes looking for me."

"Bye," said Hermione.

"See ya," said Neville. He hugged Hermione and Ginny goodbye and shook hands with Ron and Harry. The group watched as Neville stepped out into the hallway and closed the door being him. Harry knew that Neville's walk back to Ward 49 would be a long and lonely one.

"MMMM, that food smells heavenly," said Hermione. "I'm so hungry!"

"What happened to the bowls?" asked Ron.

"Oh I put them in the sink," said Ginny pointing to the sink in the bathroom.

Ron helped Hermione out of bed, into her bathrobe and slippers, and pulled a chair out for her at the table. Ginny and Harry were already seated and Ron was last to join the group. They all ate their breakfast with great satisfaction. Ginny was disappointed to see that Ron hadn't brought her what she'd asked for, but was content with her jam doughnut. Afterwards Harry and Hermione climbed back into bed. Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the morning brushing and braiding each other's hair. Harry and Ron played wizards chess with the board and pieces that Mrs. Weasley had brought from the Burrow. By the late afternoon, The Weasleys and Grangers returned.

"How are you all feeling today?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Much better," said Harry.

"Pretty good," said Hermione.

The Grangers went over to hug their daughter hello.

"You can leave today," announced Mr. Weasley.

"Really?" squealed Ginny.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore took care of the bill so you are free to go as soon as you get your things," said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh I can't wait to go home!" exclaimed Ron.

"We aren't going back to the Borrow," said Mrs. Weasley.

"What? Why?" asked Ginny. Ron, Harry, and Hermione directed their attention to Mrs. Weasley.

"Professor Dumbledore feels that it would be safer if the four of you spent the rest of your summer at twelve Grimmauld Place," explained Mrs. Weasley. "We already brought your belongings there and we will go out and get your school things later this month."

Harry's face fell. Twelve Grimmauld Place was Sirius's house. He couldn't imagine being there without him.

"Mum, Dad, you have to listen to me. I can't leave my friends or my scho…Wait! Four? You mean…I'm going too?" asked Hermione looking eagerly at her parents.

"Yes," said Mr. Granger looking lovingly at his daughter. "Your mother and I have had a long…very very very long chat with Professor Dumbledore. He filled us in on some of the," Mr. Granger cleared his throat and continued. "Details of your history at Hogwarts. We are unhappy that you kept so much from us, but we do understand that you didn't want us to worry."

"Your father and I are terrified at the events that have taken place over the last five years. It seems you and your friends have a knack for getting yourselves in troubling situations, but it appears that you are also a very capable, talented young lady. Something your father and I have known all along," continued Mrs. Granger.

"Professor Dumbledore insists that under the circumstances you will be safer under his watch," explained Mr. Granger. "After thinking it over, we have come to realize that he is right. We still fear for your safety, but you are growing up and we trust you and your choice in friends," Mr. Granger looked at Harry and Ron.

"You will watch out for our Hermione, won't you boys?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yes," said Ron with a relived smiled.

"Of course!" said Harry

"Get your things now," said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione's mother helped her get dressed behind her changing divider and Harry dressed quickly behind his. Ron and Ginny packed up everyone's belongings and soon they were ready to leave.

"Goodbye mum, dad. I love you," said Hermione hugging and kissing her parents.

"We love you too," said Mrs. Granger.

"Be good," said Mr. Granger.

Hermione unlatched herself from her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled and shook Harry, Ron, and Ginny's hands. Then, they headed for the door.

"Molly, I'm going to walk them out. Here, take the port key and I'll be along later," Mr. Weasley said to Mrs. Weasley as he handed her a green handkerchief.

"Ok, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley taking the port key.

The Grangers waved goodbye to everyone one last time before they stepped into the hallway with Mr. Weasley. The door closed behind them.

"Alright, gather around everyone, it's time to go," ordered Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all touched a part of the handkerchief. Harry felt that gut wrenching feeling once more. The room began to spin and before he knew it, he was standing in the foyer of the Black's house. As soon as they stopped spinning Harry noticed a ginger ball of fur crouched by the front door.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione shrieked walking over to the cat and bending down slowly to pick him up.

"Your parents brought him to the Borrow with the rest of your things from home," explained Mrs. Weasley. "They figured you'd want him with you at school."

Hermione's face was filled with pure happiness.

"I'm hungry, mum, they starve you at the hospital," said Ron.

"Oh! Its almost dinner time!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "I'd better go get started."

Mrs. Weasley headed for the kitchen leaving the four friends alone once more.

"Are you ok, Harry?" asked Ginny as she rubbed his back.

Ron and Hermione stared at him with concern.

"I'm not sure," said Harry. "I feel strange being here."

"We are here if you need us," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Harry. "I look around and almost expect for Sirius to come walking down those steps."

"Maybe when your up to it you will go visit Buckbeak," suggested Ginny.

"Yeah maybe," said Harry. "I know you guys loved Sirius too. Being here can't be easy for you either."

"You're right," said Hermione. "That's why its so important for us to support each other and be honest about what we are feeling."

Harry shot Ron a quick teasing look.

"True, but for right now lets just get something to eat," suggested Harry.

"Right," said Ron.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed for the kitchen. As they entered through the door, they all stopped dead in their tracks. Their jaws dropped. Surprise and horror molded their faces. None of them expected to see the visitor sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea.

"Madame Zurconi?" they bellowed.

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 11**

Harry stopped at the kitchen and peaked in through a crack in the door. Sitting around the table was Madame Zurconi and several members of The Order of the Phoenix.

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	11. The Ancient Alliance

**Chapter 11**

**The Ancient Alliance**

"How? What are you doing here?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"Drinking herbal tea," answered Madame Zurconi, smoothly smiling at the stunned faces.

"No, why are you here?" asked Hermione hugging Crookshanks closer to her chest.

"Albus told me to wait here until he returns," she answered.

"You know Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Oh my yes," answered Madame Zurconi. "We are old friends."

"Why did you…?" Ron began, but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Stop questioning our guest," Mrs. Weasley commanded. "Ron, Ginny set the table. Harry, Hermione go wash and get in your beds immediately. I'll bring your dinner up there."

"Mrs. Weasley, I feel well enough to eat down here," said Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"You are to stay on bed rest for a few more days. Injuries like yours aren't to be taken lightly," explained Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione, I promised your parents I would take good care of you. Now both of you go upstairs," she said pointing at the kitchen ceiling.

"But Mrs. Weasley!" protested Harry.

"No arguments," said Mrs. Weasley firmly.

Harry and Hermione (still holding Crookshanks) reluctantly left the kitchen and headed upstairs as quietly as possible. As they ascended the staircase, they never spoke a word or made any loud noises. The last thing they wanted to do was disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black that hung in the hall behind moth-eaten moldy curtains. They didn't want to provoke another one of her horrible tirades. When Harry and Hermione reached the first floor, they stopped in front of her and Ginny's room.

"Feels like we never left," Hermione whispered as she pushed the door open with a free hand.

Upon entering the room, she placed Crookshanks gently on the floor and walked toward her bed. Hermione and Ginny's things were unpacked for them and a change of clothes rested on their beds. Hermione's were a light pink nightgown with a small lavender flower print pattern and a periwinkle bathrobe.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"I'm very sorry you got hurt," Harry said softly.

"I know, Harry," said Hermione patting his shoulder.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe," vowed Harry looking down at Crookshanks scratching the floor's base boards.

"Good, because I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe too," said Hermione firmly.

Harry looked up and locked eyes with his best friend. The loud silence between them verified that they had come to a mutual understanding.

"Well I'm going to head to my room now," Harry said breaking the silence. "Is there anything you need?"

"No I'm fine," said Hermione gratefully. "I'll see you later on."

"OK," said Harry as he opened the door to leave. "Thanks Hermione."

"Thanks for what?" Hermione asked.

"For being you," he smiled. Hermione smiled too.

Harry closed the door behind him and continued his journey up to his bedroom on the second floor. As Harry entered the room he stayed in last summer, he saw that his things had been unpacked as well. Hedwig was asleep in her cage and Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, was whizzing around the room. A clean t-shirt and grey pajama pants where laid out on his bed. Harry quickly went to the bath room to get cleaned up and re-entered his room in record time. He had no sooner put his pants on and picked up his shirt when Ginny knocked on the door. Before he could say anything, she walked in.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said blushing as she looked away.

"It's ok," said Harry as he quickly put on his shirt and blushed.

Ginny looked up hesitantly. "I'm so embarrassed. I just wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready. We are having roast chicken, herb carrots, and mashed potatoes. Mum is going to bring up your food shortly."

"OK," said Harry.

Just then, Harry and Ginny heard Ron running up the stairs. Then they heard a loud thud. Ron had tripped on the steps.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

"Oh, No!" said Harry worriedly. Ginny's eyes widened.

He and Ginny ran toward the noise, but it was too late. Ron had already awoken Mrs. Black's portrait. The curtains flew back and the whole house now echoed of Mrs. Black's bellowing.

"Putrid maggot! Disgusting worm! You horrible polluted garbage!" screamed Mrs. Black.

"OH, SHUT IT!" screamed Ron angrily. He had run to the portrait that hung in the hall and was struggling to pull the curtains together.

Harry and Ginny ran to help him. Mrs. Weasley came running from the kitchen.

"Filthy half-breeds and mudbloods defile this house!" Mrs. Black screeched.

"Ron! You know to be quiet!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Harry, stop pulling on those curtains and go back upstairs. You'll injure yourself further! Ginny you go too."

Harry didn't dare argue. He and Ginny stepped aside and let Mrs. Weasely help Ron close the curtains. He and Ginny released their end of the curtain, walked back up the stairs, and stopped in front of Harry's room. Harry and Ginny heard someone enter the house.

"Hello?" a female voice called over Mrs. Black's tantrum.

"Tonks, come help us!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I'm going to change for dinner," said Ginny over the noise. "I'll come back afterwards." She touched Harry's arm.

Harry smiled widely. "I'll be here," he said chuckling as he opened the bedroom door.

After a minute or so, Mrs. Black's voice began drifting off into silence. Ron huffily passed Ginny and Harry in the door way. Ginny turned to go to her room and Harry entered his room to find Ron pacing. He was red in the face.

"The first chance I get," Ron said. "I'm going to light that woman on fire!"

Harry couldn't respond because he was too busy choking back his laughter. Ron went to the bathroom to wash and moments later came back and changed into the clothes that lay on his bed.

"So what do you think?" Ron asked in a calmer tone as he changed his clothes.

"About what?" asked Harry.

"Madame Zurconi being here," said Ron.

"I don't know. Maybe you could try talking to her again at dinner," said Harry.

"Maybe, but I doubt mum is going to let me. Besides, I'd prefer it if we all could talk to her at once," said Ron.

Tonks appeared in the door way.

"Dinner is ready," she announced.

"Thanks," said Ron.

Harry got into bed. Ron got up and followed Tonks out of the room.

"I'll be back soon, Harry," said Ron.

"Ok," said Harry.

Ron stepped into the hall and closed the door. Mrs. Weasley brought Harry and Hermione their dinner trays. The dinner was delicious and Harry didn't waste time eating it. When he finished he climbed out of bed and put his tray on the nearby dresser. He collapsed back into bed, placed his head on the pillow, put his glasses on the nightstand, and closed his eyes. Fifteen minutes later Ron re-entered the room.

"Harry, are you sleep?" asked Ron sitting down on the end of Harry's bed.

"Well if I was I'm not anymore," said Harry light heartedly as he grabbed his glasses and sat up in bed.

"Dinner was quiet," began Ron. "No one spoke that much. We are going to have to get Madame Zurconi alone so that we can ask her some questions."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Harry.

Ginny appeared in the open doorway.

"I've come to say goodnight," she said to Harry and Ron as she moved towards Harry's bed.

"Goodnight, Ginny," said Ron.

"Goodnight," said Ginny back to Ron as she bent down to hug Harry.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered in his ear. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny turned and walked back out of the room closing the door behind her. Ron changed into his pajamas and hopped into his bed. Harry placed his glasses back on the stand and sunk into his pillow. As he relaxed into sleep, a very strange and surprising feeling washed over him. He wasn't feeling sorrow like he had expected to. Being back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place made him feel close to Sirius and that brought him happiness.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of someone coming in the front door and a plethora of voices whispering down stairs. He quickly put on his glasses and tiptoed out of bed being careful not to wake Ron. He snuck out of the door and silently descended the staircase toward the noise. Harry stopped at the kitchen and peaked in through a crack in the door. Sitting around the table was Madame Zurconi and several members of The Order of the Phoenix: Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, and Hagrid as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Tonks, and Mad Eye Moody.

"A flash of light emerged from the table and knocked us down. When I stood up, my crystal ball revealed the mark of the Blood Triad," Harry heard Madame Zurconi state.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Mr. Weasley's hand, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid gasped, Mad Eye Moody and Professor Dumbledore showed no emotion, Tonks looked confused, and Professor Snape looked rather irritated.

"That's impossible," retorted Snape. "There is no Blood Triad. It's just a myth. I'm awake in the middle of the night for this!"

"I saw the mark," insisted Madame Zurconi. "Who are YOU to contradict ME?"

"Alright, calm down," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Tell us exactly what you saw, Theresa," said Professor McGonagall to Madame Zurconi.

"I saw a red mark that looked like three spiraled lines emerging from a center point enclosed in a black circle in my crystal ball," answered Madame Zurconi.

"Well that is undoubtedly the mark of the Blood Triad," said Professor Dumbledore.

"What is the Blood Triad?" asked Tonks.

"It is an ancient alliance rumored to have existed around 500 A.D.," explained Mad Eye Moody.

"Rumored being the key word," spat Professor Snape.

"Why haven't I ever heard of it or read about it?" asked Tonks.

"It was a secret society. Its existence is not widely known and there is very little written documentation. The books that do speak of it only dedicate a few sentences. Most knowledge of them has been passed on through word of mouth over many years," explained Professor Dumbledore.

"The Blood Triad is not real. It is nothing more than a fabrication," insisted Snape. "A fairytale so to speak."

"On the contrary, Severus, the Blood Tirade was very much real," contradicted Professor Dumbledore. "In fact throughout certain powerful circles there was talk that they foretold of a great evil rising to power. Shortly after that, all reference to them ceased and today their memory has been reduced to a legend."

"Why would you see the symbol now?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I don't have an explanation," answered Madame Zurconi. "I do know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friendship awakened something."

"Oh!" squeaked Mrs. Weasley. "What are we going to do Arthur? They are just children!" Mrs. Weasley looked panic stricken. Mr. Weasley rubbed her back.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir," started Hagrid. "What should we do?"

"Unfortunately, Hagrid, I do not know," answered Professor Dumbledore. "Tomorrow I will look more closely into this matter."

Harry's breathing became rapid at the news.

"Did you hear something?" asked Professor Snape shooting a quick glance at the door.

Harry silently backed away from the door and quickly tiptoed back upstairs before anyone saw him. He slipped back into his room and climbed into bed. Ron was still fast asleep. He lay awake for a while wondering why Madame Zurconi would see such a symbol and how he and his friends were connected to it.

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of Hedwig ruffling her feathers. He quickly dressed and once again snuck past Mrs. Black's portrait. He silently headed for the kitchen to get a drink before Mrs. Weasley could catch him out of bed. When he walked through the door, he was startled to see Tonks sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"G'morning," said Tonks.

"Hi," said Harry taking a seat across from her at the table.

"You're up early, how do you feel?" Tonks asked.

"Fine," said Harry. "The soreness is almost gone."

"Great," said Tonks looking back at the paper.

Harry stared at her for a few seconds and then looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Tonks asked putting the paper down on the table.

"Well," started Harry. "I just was wondering why you lied to me."

"Lied?" asked Tonks. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it occurred to me yesterday that it was you who I stopped at the carnival to ask about Madame Zurconi's disappearance," informed Harry.

"Oh," said Tonks surprised. "I see."

"I just want to know why you lied," said Harry.

"I was under orders to keep you safe and her whereabouts quiet. I had to lie incase anyone was listening to us," Tonks explained.

"Is Madame Zurconi in some type of trouble," asked Harry.

"You know I can't tell you that, Harry" said Tonks sympathetically.

"Order of the Phoenix business?" asked Harry sullenly.

"Something like that," said Tonks. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry I had to lie to you. I promise I will try to always tell you the truth when it's possible."

"Ok," said Harry. "I understand. I just hate being kept in the dark about things. It's the secrets that…" Harry's voice faded.

"I know," said Tonks sadly. "Are you ok being here?"

"Yeah I'm dealing with it," said Harry.

"If there is ever anything you need please don't be afraid to ask," offered Tonks earnestly.

"Well there is one thing you could do for me," said Harry smiling, leaning in closer, and lowering his voice.

"Name it," said Tonks, leaning in towards Harry with a look of intrigue.

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 12**

Ginny excitedly unwrapped her birthday present from Harry. She couldn't believe her eyes.

**Author's Notes:** This preview showed up in the last chapter by mistake. it was ment for chapter 12. Sorry about that!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	12. The Gift

**Updates **

**Starting ****March 7, 2005**, I will try to have a chapter written and posted at least every week; however, sometimes this frequency will be difficult. I promise that if/when I fall behind, I **WILL NOT** keep you waiting longer than 2-3 weeks at the most. Please continue to enjoy the story!

**Chapter 12**

**The Gift**

The days passed slowly for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Staying at twelve Grimmauld Place proved to be less fun than The Borrow. For Ron and Ginny, the freedoms of playing outside and relaxing were replaced with chores and more chores. Harry and Hermione spent a great portion of their days in solitude. The novelty of lying in bed all day, eating meals in their rooms, and having Mrs. Weasley waiting on them quickly wore off. Hermione was coming to the end of her collection of books that she bought at the carnival. Harry was bored to tears. By now, he had read The Quibbler at least four times and had played too many solo games of wizard's chess. He was beginning to get cabin fever. Harry felt he would burst if he had to wait any longer to tell his friends about the Order's secret meeting and the Blood Triad. Harry thought it ironic that when there was something that he dreaded telling his friends, the opportunities to do so plague him, but when he wanted to fill them in, time was scarce. Fortunately, after a few days of bed rest, Mrs. Weasley allowed Harry to walk about freely and visit with Hermione. She, however, still remained on strict bed rest.

"Oh, thank goodness you're allowed to come see me now," said Hermione to Harry on the afternoon that Mrs. Weasley released him. Harry was now sitting at the foot of Hermione's bed.

"I know!" exclaimed Harry. "I was so lonely up there and bored. One more day and I would have gone mad."

"I feel exactly the same way." said Hermione. "I wait all day to see Ginny, but when she finally is allowed back in here she is too tired to talk to me."

"Yeah, same with Ron," said Harry. "Each day the cycle keeps repeating. I feel like I'm trapped in recovery hell."

Harry and Hermione laughed. Hermione filled Harry in on the many interesting things that she had read in her books and Harry recited practically word for word the stories he had read in The Quibbler. Before they knew it, hours had past and soon it would be time for dinner.

"Harry, do you ever get scared?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure all the time," said Harry.

"Me too," said Hermione. "I haven't been sleeping very well. I've been having horrible nightmares."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head no. Harry could see her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"Hermione, tell me what's wrong," pleaded Harry. "It might make you feel better."

Hermione sighed loudly and wiped away her forming tears.

"I've been dreaming that you died that day," confessed Hermione.

"When we were attacked at the carnival?" asked Harry.

"No, when we fought Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Only recently it is me who dies," said Hermione. "The dreams seem so real. Its almost like I can feel myself die, but when I wake up the feeling slowly begins to fade. The dreams are really unnerving and getting worse and more horrific each night. I wake up crying. I feel like such a baby. You probably think I'm being silly."

"No, don't say that. I don't feel like that at all," said Harry. He moved from the foot of her bed and situated himself next her. Harry squeezed Hermione's shaking hand. "I'm so sorry you're going through this. How long has this been going on?"

"It started about 3 weeks after Sirius died, but since we've been here the dreams have become more realistic," explained Hermione.

"Staying here in Sirius's house combined with this fresh attack probably is what's made things worse for you," said Harry. "We should tell Mrs. Weasley. This house may not be the best place for you."

"No Harry, I'm embarrassed enough just telling you. I don't want people thinking I'm a weak little girl who lets her dreams frighten her. Please don't say anything," begged Hermione.

"Hermione, no one is going to think that!" exclaimed Harry. "Your one of the strongest people I know. If staying here is somehow making your fears worse, I want to help. I want to take your pain away."

"Harry, I don't think leaving is the answer," said Hermione. "I'll be fine."

"Hermione, you're not fine. Look at you, you're shaking. I will do anything and everything in my power to make you feel safe. You are a really great friend, I don't want you hurting," said Harry. He reached over to give her a hug, but Hermione pushed him away.

"Harry, please don't," requested Hermione. "Don't say that. I'm not a great friend. I'm a bad friend and a horrible person."

Harry released Hermione's hand. His shocked eyes looked straight into her sad ones.

"What? Why would you say that?" asked Harry in a shaky voice.

"Because when I think about how much you have to deal with and about the burden that fate has put on your shoulders, I cry," confessed Hermione.

"How does that put you in the bad friend category or make you a horrible person?" asked Harry.

"I cry out of guilt and shame," explained Hermione, looking down at her hands. "Because I feel happy."

"Happy?" asked Harry. "I'm not sure I understand."

Hermione remained quiet.

"Hermione, what do you mean?" asked Harry.

Hermione began to sob loudly. Her face looked like she was in so much pain.

"Hermione? Hermione? Please talk to me. Your beginning to scare me," said Harry nervously.

"I'm happy I'm not the one," blurted out Hermione through her sobs as she looked up at Harry. "I'm grateful it's your destiny and not mine to defeat the Dark Lord. It's easier to stand behind you than to be you."

Hermione looked away from Harry's gaze. Harry was speechless. He stared blankly at her. Hermione's truth was harsh. Harry felt raw, like his skin had been cut slowly from his body. Just then, the door flung open. Harry and Hermione both looked toward the door, startled.

"I hear mum let-you-out," said Ginny to Harry, her cheerfulness fading as she saw the looks on his and Hermione's faces.

Hermione began frantically wiping her wet face trying to hide her emotional release.

"Yeah, she freed me," said Harry half heartedly trying to mask his inner conflict.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Harry and Hermione together. They glanced at each other and then looked away once more.

"These summer allergies really get to me sometimes," sniffed Hermione.

"Ok, if you say so," said Ginny. "Good news, Hermione, mum says you can come down and sit at the table with us tonight for my birthday dinner."

"Oh that's really great!" said Hermione trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. "I was afraid I was going to miss all the fun."

"Dinner is in an hour," said Ginny smiling.

"We should start getting ready then," said Hermione, forcing a smile at Ginny.

Both she and Hermione looked expectantly at Harry.

"We'll see you later, Harry," said Ginny.

"Oh right, I'll see you at dinner," said Harry, his eyes snapping with understanding.

Harry numbly rose from the bed and headed for the exit. He opened the door, stepped into the hallway, closed the door behind him, and traveled up the stairs. When Harry reentered his room, he flopped himself down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know how he should react or what to feel about Hermione's declaration of guilt. His mind was trying to juggle many thoughts at once and his heart began racing as an effect. He knew Hermione had a right to be scared and confused and even happy that she wasn't saddled with his obligations. He respected her honesty and feelings. How could he be so blind? How could she not feel like that? What normal person wouldn't be scared after the events of last year and the years prior? He was sure that when Hermione came to Hogwarts the last thing on her mind was being in constant danger and fearing for her life and the lives of her friends. Despite what she thought, Harry knew that she was a wonderful friend and beautiful person inside and out. He was glad that she opened up to him. Even though he understood, Harry couldn't help feeling betrayed by Hermione's admission. He decided to put his thoughts to rest for a while and start getting dressed for dinner. He began changing into his jeans and a blue and white checkered cotton short sleeve shirt. As Harry removed his white t-shirt, he quickly glanced at himself in the full length mirror behind the door. The quick glance had now become a long stare. Harry wrinkled his brow. Something strange caught his eye. Harry realized the discoloration on his chest was more than just a bruise.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" yelled Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks after dinner.

Mrs. Weasley got up to cut a chocolate and Vanilla swirl cake that read "Happy 15th Birthday, Ginny!" on it. Mr. Weasley left the table to get dessert plates from the cupboard. Tonks excused herself from the table and left the kitchen. Moments later, she returned giving Harry a slight nod and smile. Ginny began to open her presents.

"Thanks, Ron!" said Ginny examining her gift. Ron gave her a brown leather book bag.

"You see. I didn't spend all of my savings on myself. I bought the bag from one of the vendors on the first day of the carnival and asked the salesman to hold on to it," explained Ron.

"He then asked me to go back and pick it up the next day," finished Mr. Weasley.

Ginny hugged Ron tightly. "I love it," she said.

Next, Ginny ripped the brown paper off Hermione's gift. It was a purple revealer.

"Oh thank you!" she said giving Hermione a gentle hug.

"I remember how much you liked mine so I figured I'd get you one," explained Hermione.

"Next, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a brand new pink and white pheasant-feather quill, ink that changes color as you write, and 5 galleons.

"Mum, Dad, thank you!" said Ginny. She hugged her mother and father. "I'm going to add this money to the rest of my savings."

"That's good Ginny. We know you'll spend it wisely. We also figured you could use a new quill and would enjoy the colorful ink," explained Mrs. Weasley.

Tonks gave Ginny a two galleon gift certificate to Honeydukes Sweetshop.

"Thanks, I'm going to definitely use this when I get back to school," said Ginny.

"I know you will," said Tonks smiling.

Now it was Harry's turn. He got up, opened the kitchen door, and grabbed something. He pulled a brown wrapped package through the door and laid it on the table.

"Happy Birthday!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny excitedly unwrapped her birthday present from Harry. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ginny shrieked. Ron and Hermione's faces were frozen in amazement. Tonks smirked mischievously and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled with delight.

"Merlin's Beard! That's a Cleansweep 12!" exclaimed Ron.

"My very own broom!" said Ginny with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe…thank you…I…WOW!" Ginny was so happy; she was having trouble expressing herself coherently.

Ron read the specifications tag attached the broom handle with a yellow ribbon. "It has a French oak handle that comes with an anti-jinx varnish, in-built vibration control and warning whistle, a self-straightening brush, has a cushioning charm, an anti-burglar buzzer, and can go from 0-70 in seven seconds!" rambled Ron excitedly.

"I gave Tonks the money and asked her to go to Diagon Alley and get a good broom for a chaser," explained Harry.

"You have no idea how hard it was getting that in the house without you seeing me," filled in Tonks.

Ginny pulled herself away from her broom, flung her arms around Harry's neck, and squeezed him with all her might.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

After they each had three pieces of cake, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed to bed. As Ron and Hermione quietly ascended the staircase, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm encouraging him to hang back.

"That was a really thoughtful present," whispered Ginny, giving Harry a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you liked it," whispered Harry. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"It was the best ever," whispered Ginny.

"Can you tell me what it was I walked in on before?" inquired Ginny softly.

"I would like to," whispered Harry regretfully. "But it's not my place."

"Does it have something to do with why she cries at night?" asked Ginny tenderly.

Harry didn't respond, but his eyes revealed the answer.

"I'll take that as a yes and leave it alone for now," resolved Ginny.

Harry nodded in acceptance. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and they both looked deeply at each other. Harry turned to walk toward the stairs, but Ginny tugged his hand.

"I need to talk to you about something," Ginny whispered. "I wanted to talk to you sooner, but mum wouldn't let Ron or I bother you and I wanted to talk to you alone about this."

"Ok, what's up?" whispered Harry apprehensively.

"Remember the day I accidentally walked in on you while you were changing?" asked Ginny sheepishly.

"Yes," whispered Harry, smiling. "How could I forget?"

"Well I saw the black and blue area on your chest," whispered Ginny looking troubled.

"Yeah, it's just a bruise. Nothing to worry about," comforted Harry.

"No, Harry, I am worried. You bare their mark," she squeaked softly.

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 13**

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Hermione. Her tone exposed the uneasiness she felt.

"Something powerful hit us," said Harry.

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	13. Visions Gone Wild

**Updates **

**I am soooooo very sorry this chapter took me so long. I was in the middle of finals and two term papers. Even though I will try my best, unfortunately I won't be able to promise you a chapter a week until after school is finished. However, as I've said before the wait will never be longer than 2-3 weeks. Don't forget that you can check my online journal (web link located on my profile) for updates concerning the story or my life. Thank you for your patients and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

**Visions Gone Wild**

"What are you talking about?" choked Harry, his rapidly beating heart echoing in his ears.

The light from the moon escaped the cloudy sky and was shining down on their faces through a slightly uncovered window. Ginny quietly stood in front of him, her eyes studying his reaction.

"Who's mark?" Harry asked, raising his voice as he released Ginny's hand.

"Shhhh!" exclaimed Ginny, putting her finger to his lips and looking around quickly.

"Whose mark?" whispered Harry again.

"Remember when we kissed on your birthday and I had that vision?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, of course," answered Harry.

"Do you remember at the carnival when I told you all of the things I saw?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded yes.

"Do you remember me telling you that I saw three people chanting something in a candle lit room with a weird symbol on their cloaks?" asked Ginny.

Harry frowned in thought. "Vaguely," he said. "I do recall you saying that you saw Cedric die and me talking to a snake at the zoo. I don't clearly remember much else," whispered Harry.

"Well the shape of the bruise on your chest roughly resembles the symbol on the cloaks of those three people," explained Ginny.

Harry's face went white.

"The Blood Triad," He whispered to himself.

"The what?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her confused expression.

"I knew about the symbol, Ginny," confessed Harry.

"You knew?" asked Ginny, her voice cracking as she slightly backed away from Harry.

"Well I kind of knew. I noticed earlier today that my bruise was the shape of the symbol that Madame Zurconi described. The symbol of the Blood Triad," Harry explained.

"You talked to Madame Zurconi?" asked Ginny hotly. "Alone? With out the rest of us?"

"No I would never do that," said Harry.

"But you just said…" snapped Ginny before Harry cut her off.

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean that I actually talked to her in person," Harry clarified.

Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"I over heard her talking to some of the members of The Order. They were meeting in the middle of the night," continued Harry.

"The Order held a meeting?" asked Ginny. "When?"

"Yes, some nights ago. These voices from down stairs woke me up one night and I went to investigate. I spied on a meeting in the kitchen. Madame Zurconi was there and I heard her talking about the Blood Triad," whispered Harry.

Who or what is the Blood Triad?" asked Ginny.

Before Harry could answer, he and Ginny heard laughter before the door burst open. Tonks and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley jovially emerged from the kitchen and caught them still standing at the bottom of the stairs. Harry was slightly relieved that their conversation was interrupted.

"Are you two still up?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry mum, I was just thanking Harry again for my gift," explained Ginny.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh I see," said Mrs. Weasley looking back and forth at the two with a devilish smirk.

"Well you two get to bed soon," said Mr. Weasley.

"Ok dad," said Ginny.

"Right away," said Harry.

The Weasley's and Tonks said goodnight to Harry and Ginny and went to their rooms. Once again, they were alone.

"Come on lets just go to bed," suggested Harry.

"No! Not until you answer my question," insisted Ginny in a loud whisper.

"There are some things I need to tell you," said Harry. "But now is not the right time or the right place."

"No, there will never be a perfect time or place. Just spill it already! I thought we agreed not to keep secrets," Ginny scolded.

"I'm not keeping secrets," Harry retorted.

"Oh really?" challenged Ginny. "Then why is it that this is the first time I'm hearing about the secret meeting and the Blood Triad?"

"I didn't mean to keep it to myself. It's just that your mum made me stay in bed all that time and kept you guys busy all day. I didn't have an opportunity to talk to you, any of you," Harry explained.

"Oh so now your blaming my mum for your keeping secrets?" asked Ginny.

"No, of course not!" exclaimed Harry before his hand covered his mouth.

"Of course not," Harry repeated quietly. "I'm not blaming anyone. All I'm saying is that I would have told you sooner if I could have. That's all," He explained.

"Well I guess you have a point," said Ginny curtly.

"Look, it's not like I didn't want to tell you or that I don't want to tell you. I just don't want to talk about this right now. Is that ok with you?" asked Harry.

"Alright, but this discussion isn't over. Tomorrow we talk," ordered Ginny as she pointed her finger in Harry's face.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand from his face and gently pulled her up the stairs with him.

"Fair enough," Harry said. "Come on, I'll walk you to your…"

Everything went black. Harry found himself lying on a hard surface unable to move. It seemed as if some unseen force was holding him down, binding his limbs. He felt like someone had snapped his spine and ripped out his throat. His body was burning and his ears were throbbing. What had happened? Was it another death eater attack? Where was he? Was Ginny ok?

"Wake up, Harry," said a woman's voice echoing in the darkness.

Harry couldn't respond, but his body pains were subsiding. He tried to open his eyelids, but they were as heavy as lead. He didn't know who was talking to him or where they were.

"Wake up, sweetie," gently commanded the voice.

After an exhausting effort, Harry's eyes finally sprung open. Bright light outlined a shadowy figure. Harry squinted to see who it was. Slowly, the woman's face came into focus.

"That's a good baby," said the woman.

She hovered over him looking lovingly into his eyes. She smelled of roses and lilac.

"Mum?" Harry thought, confused.

He successfully freed his arm from its captor and reached up to touch her dark red flowing hair, but it seemed as if she was just out of arms length. His mother's arms descended towards him and scooped up something next to him. Now Harry could see her holding a baby.

"Oh, Harry," she said to the baby. "Mummy loves you so much."

Harry heard the baby cooing. The child was him. She was talking to him. Harry noticed that he was lying on a hardwood floor next to a fluffy quilted blanket with baby toys sprawled on it.

"Lily, please come sit back down. We need to talk about this," Harry heard Sirius say from somewhere nearby.

"No, I will not talk about it," said Lily firmly. "I've told you my decision."

Harry saw his mother talking to thin air.

"Oh Lily," Harry heard his father state out of the darkness.

"Please be rational," Harry heard Dumbledore say.

Everything slowly came into complete focus. Harry realized that his mother was standing in a living room with his father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Peter Pettigrew.

"With all do respect, sir, I am rational," insisted Lily.

Lily held Baby Harry tightly as she sat down on a nearby couch. She put Baby Harry in her lap and fed him a bottle of milk.

James walked over, sat down on the couch, and put his arm around his wife.

"Sweetheart, it's the only way for us to be safe," said James.

"No. There has to be another way!" exclaimed Lily.

"Lily, you heard what the prophecy said. Harry could be the one and we need to protect him," said Sirius.

"I heard the prophecy alright and it could just as well be talking about the Longbottom boy, ummm Neville!" cried Lilly.

"Yes, that is true," admitted Dumbledore.

"You see?" Lily asked the group. "It might not even be Harry. We would go and hide while our efforts could be concentrated elsewhere."

"We can't take that chance," said James.

"James, I can't believe you are even considering this," scolded Lily.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's the best thing for now," reasoned James.

"No. We can fight him. We have done it before. We can do it again. We can fight him and save our son. Please, James, don't you see? My heart tells me that the only way to protect Harry is to stay and fight," said Lily.

"You're not thinking clearly," said James.

"Yes I am. If we defeat him, then the baby that the prophecy speaks of won't have to go through such an ordeal," reasoned Lily.

"Lily, the prophecy says ONLY the baby will be able to defeat him," claimed Peter.

"But…" insisted Lily.

"But nothing. If he gets his hands on Harry…" said Peter.

"Or Neville," added Lily.

"Right, or Neville, all will be lost," said Peter.

"I won't let him hurt my son! I'll kill him and anyone who even tries," retorted Lily.

"Now see here. You're his mother and it's your job to protect your son. You need to love Harry more than your pride," scolded Peter.

Lily's eyes began to swell with anger while her face turned scarlet red.

"How dare you!" yelled Lily, leaping from the couch with baby Harry dangling in her arms.

She startled everyone with her outburst. Lily quickly switched baby Harry to one hip and raised her free hand in the air. In one quick action, she slapped Peter Pettigrew hard across his face. Peter held his hot cheek in shock. Everyone looked at Lily, horrified at what she had just done, but she didn't notice. She just kept yelling.

"How dare you say such a monstrous thing, Peter!" howled Lily angrily. "Who are YOU to tell ME what my job is as a mother? To suggest that I don't love my son more than myself is like saying that I don't breathe!"

Baby Harry began to cry at the noise. Lily guiltily looked down at him and began to rock and shush him.

"Of course I want to protect him," said Lily more softly as tears began pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm s-s-sorry," sobbed Peter. "It came out wrong. I didn't mean…"

"Forget it," commanded James curtly.

"Please, you have to know that I would never ever intentionally suggest…" Peter continued.

"Oh Shut up already!" commanded Sirius.

Peter shamefully looked to Dumbledore and Lupin for an ally, but found none in either. He solemnly slumped into a nearby love seat. Lupin, who had been as quiet as a church mouse up until now, walked over to where Lily was standing and stroked the back of baby Harry's head.

"We just want to keep you safe is all. We are scared for you," added Lupin.

"I know," said Lily soberly. She returned to her place on the couch next to James. "But I will not run. I will not hide like a coward in the night. My son deserves better than that."

"Our son will be safer this way," said James.

"No, he won't," said Lily. "If we run we will be sitting ducks with no protection, no allies."

"There will be a Fidelius Charm protecting you," explained Dumbledore. "All you'll have to do is pick a secret keeper."

"You see Lily, we will be protected," said James.

Lily looked hard at James as if she was studying his features.

"What have you done with my husband?" asked Lily. "The James I know wouldn't do this. He would agree with me to face this head on."

James looked away from her gaze, wounded by her words.

"You look me in the eyes and be honest," Lily commanded.

James still looked down at the floor.

"You look at me and tell me to run! Convince me that this is what you really want to do!" shouted Lily.

James remained silent. He never looked at his wife.

"Lily, don't do this," pleaded James.

"No! You look me dead in the eyes and tell me. Tell me to hide like a mole in the ground. Tell me it's what you truly want," commanded Lily.

James still didn't look.

"Lily," started James.

"Look at me! Look at me! Look at me!" Lilly screamed.

Baby Harry was crying inconsolably. Lily bounced her baby as her tears began flowing fiercely down her cheeks. James's tear filled eyes hesitantly looked straight into his wife's wet brilliant green eyes. His hands clasped a combination of Lily's cheeks and hair. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Then, he pulled back.

"I want to go into hiding, Lily," insisted James.

"NO!" sobbed Lily harder. "I don't believe you!"

She tried to look away, but James held onto her face tightly.

"Look at me, hunny. Look into my soul and see the truth," James insisted.

Lily closed her eyes tightly.

"Lily, look!" commanded James as he shook her head a little.

Lily opened her eyes and searched James's glistening hazel eyes for signs of hope. She stared at him for what seemed like ages. The tension was thickening in the room with each passing second. Everyone was holding their breath waiting to see what Lily would say. Harry watched as his mother's face slowly began to reveal signs of heartbreak.

"Alright, James, I'll run with you," whispered Lily finally.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as James hugged and kissed his wife and son.

Harry was still lying on the floor next to the blanket unable to speak or move much. He felt glued to the hard surface. He couldn't process fully what he had just witnessed and more importantly, he didn't know how he was able to be here or how he was going to get back. What had happened to Ginny? Harry didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly Harry's body began to burn once more and the sharp pain in his spine re-emerged. Everything went black again. Then Harry faintly heard Hermione's voice calling him.

"Harry, wake up," whispered Hermione.

Harry gasped for air. He opened his eyes to find a blurry Hermione propping his head up on her lap.

"Ginny, come on snap out of it," Harry heard Ron say.

Slowly Harry realized he was back lying at the bottom of the stair case in number 12 Grimmauld Place. He heard Ginny groaning as she attempted to sit up. Harry chose to remain still.

"You two gave us a right bloody scare," said Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

"Well when you never came to bed, I went looking for you," explained Hermione.

"Me too," said Ron to Harry.

"We found you both lying here at the bottom of the stairs seconds before you woke up," continued Hermione.

"I thought you had fallen and broken your necks," said Ron.

"If you guys had been comatose a half a second longer I was going for help," finished Hermione.

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione.

"I'm glad it was you two who found us and not anyone else," said Harry.

"Yeah we would have some explaining to do," added Ginny.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"I had another one of my visions," explained Ginny looking strangely at Harry. "Except…"

"Except what?" asked Ron.

"Except Harry was there too," finished Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah he was right next to me," insisted Ginny.

"That was your vision?" asked Harry, finally sitting himself up.

Ginny nodded. "Didn't you see me there?"

"No. I only saw…" Harry broke off.

"Your parents?" completed Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry softly.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

"I think somehow I pulled Harry into my vision," explained Ginny.

"That's impossible," stated Harry.

"Apparently it's not," retorted Ginny. "You saw and experienced everything I did."

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Ron.

"Shhhh!" ordered Hermione pointing to the notorious black curtains. "We don't want to wake her up."

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"OK, then do you have any idea how you pulled me into your vision?" asked Harry.

"Not really," answered Ginny. "It's not like I fully understand my power or can control it very well."

"Harry, what's the last thing that you remember?" asked Hermione.

"Walking up the stairs," said Harry.

"Well what happened? What did you see?" asked Ron in a loud whisper.

"I saw my mum and dad. My mum was arguing with my dad, Sirius, Peter, Lupin, and Dumbledore," answered Harry.

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"Going into hiding with me," answered Harry. "My mum was against it."

"Wow, really?" asked Ron.

"Yeah she didn't want to go. She thought they were being cowards and that I'd be safer if they continued to fight," answered Harry.

"And everyone else was pro hiding?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, even Peter was trying to convince her to hide. He said something really nasty to her and my mum slapped him," chuckled Harry.

"Good," said Ron and Hermione together.

"Hey Ginny, do you have to go through the pain I felt every time you get one of those visions?" asked Harry.

"Was it a spine snapping, throat ripping, body burning pain?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded yes.

"It was like that in the beginning, but not anymore. Now I just feel numb and a tiny bit nauseous when it happens," Ginny answered.

"Well it sounds to me like you two have had enough excitement for one night. We should all get to bed before someone catches us still up," suggested Hermione.

"No not yet," said Harry. "I don't think I should wait any longer."

"Wait for what?" asked Ron.

"Ron, Hermione, there is something important I need to tell you," said Harry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Hermione. Her tone exposed the uneasiness she felt.

"Something powerful hit us," said Harry.

"Tonight?" asked Hermione.

"No, that day at Madame Zurconi's," answered Harry.

"Something like what?" asked Ron.

"I don't know yet, but it is connected to this weird shaped bruise I noticed on my chest this afternoon," said Harry.

"Kindda like a circle?" asked Ron looking scared.

"With three spiraled lines emerging from a center point?" finished Hermione looking shaken.

Harry's eyes widened. He looked at Ginny whose face showed just as much shock as his.

"Y-y-yes," said Harry. "How did you know?"

"Because I have one," said Ron.

"So do I," said Hermione.

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 14**

**I'm sorry readers, I don't have a sneak peak to give you this time. (:O(**

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	14. Friendship Unscripted

**Chapter 14**

**Friendship Unscripted**

Three days of silence passed among the group. None of them spoke any more about that night, the vision, or the symbol. Hermione and Harry's injuries were just about healed and Mrs. Weasley had abandoned her cleaning spree for The Order's work, leaving Ron and Ginny free to enjoy the rest of their summer. On this early warm afternoon, Harry found himself visiting Buckbeak for the first time since he came to the Black's house. There, he found refuge from his friends' silence. He knew he couldn't hide forever, but temporarily he found peace of mind sitting with his old friend.

Later that afternoon, Harry returned to an empty bed room. He figured Ron would be down in the kitchen about that time so he wouldn't have to make meaningless small talk. He sat on his bed and continued to do what he had spent the last few days doing, processing all that had happened. He thought about his mum and dad and how much they sacrificed to keep him safe. He wondered how it might have turned out if his parents hadn't gone into hiding. Would it have made a difference? He thought about Ginny's developing powers. She was turning into a very talented witch. He thought about the Blood Triad and how he needed to find out more about them. And finally, Harry thought about Hermione. He was still in shock over her confession, but deep down he knew he had had to suppress his urge to feel hurt. Hermione was his best friend and no matter how scared or how glad she felt that this fight wasn't hers she had gone above and beyond the normal limits of friendship to help him and that is what really counted. At that moment he made a solemn promise to himself. He could never tell her just how much her words broke his heart. He owed her that much.

Harry was so deep in thought; he nearly jumped from his bed at the knock at the door.

"Harry, it's Madame Zurconi," said a low cool woman's voice. "May I come in?"

"The door's open," said Harry breathlessly steadying himself on his bed.

Madame Zurconi opened the door and gracefully stepped into the room. Her red flowered skirt flowed in unison with her footsteps. She looked as if she was gliding on air.

"I've asked your friends to meet me in the kitchen. After a long talk with Albus and the Weasleys, we have come to the agreement that it is time I had a talk with you all," explained Madame Zurconi as she held out her hand for Harry to take.

"Alright," said Harry softly.

He stood up from his bed and met her hand with his. Madame Zurconi led Harry from the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. As Harry walked through the door, behind Madame Zurconi, he saw his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting quietly at the kitchen table. This was the first time in three days that they had all been in the same room for something other than meals. It was at this moment that Harry realized how much he missed his friends. He wished he could go back to how it used to be when they first met. How simple life was then compared to the mess that was their present.

Harry and Ginny sheepishly smiled at each other as Harry quickly took a seat next to her.

"Alright, now that we are all here, I suppose that we can begin," started Madame Zurconi.

"Begin what?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well I know you all have burning questions and I am going to try to answer them the best I can," explained Madame Zurconi. "So go ahead and ask away."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked expectantly at each other for a few seconds before disorder erupted. Each of them began asking questions in a mixed calamity of chaos.

"QUIET!" shrieked Madame Zurconi.

The room fell silent again.

"One at a time please!" she ordered.

Harry jumped to speak first.

"Who are the Blood Triad?" asked Harry quickly.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny nodded and murmured with acceptance of the first question. The four looked intently at Madame Zurconi as she began to speak.

"How on earth do you know about them?" whispered Madame Zurconi in a smooth, but shocked voice.

"I…I over heard you talking to The Order about them one night," admitted Harry.

"I figured as such," said Madame Zurconi.

"Are they evil?" asked Harry.

"Well," she began chuckling. "You cut right to the core don't you?"

The group silently studied her. Madame Zurconi cleared her throat before answering.

"The Blood Triad," she began. "Was originally just a nameless ancient alliance, more like a friendship, of a select group of power that existed centuries ago. Each one of its members had extraordinary abilities, beyond comprehension. They were born and lived in a small entirely wizarding town in the English countryside. They grew up together, but didn't fully discover their special gifts until their teen years. They could do things no one else understood including talk to each other telepathically."

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at once as they exchanged impressed looks.

"What became of the Triad?" asked Hermione.

"Evil witches and wizards feared their powers. Separately, the Triad was extremely gifted, but their friendship radiated a strong goodness that evil feared. One day they warned of a great catastrophic evil that would tip the balance of magic and cause great pain and destruction to those that stood in its path to absolute power. This was excellent news to those who practiced the dark arts, but they knew as long as the Triad existed evil would never have that chance," explained Madame Zurconi.

"So what happened?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"A few dark wizards, who also lived in that town, devised a plan to destroy the Triad. They started by manipulating the fears of other town members."

"Why were all the others afraid of them?" asked Ginny.

"People fear what they don't understand. Even though the Triad practiced good magic, it didn't matter. The evil that hated them fed those fears, but the Triad stood their ground and for the most part the towns people stood by them. It wasn't until the four children of the town's wealthiest family were found brutally murdered in their beds that the hate erupted into mass hysteria," said Madame Zurconi.

"What does the children's murder have to do with the Triad?" asked Ron.

"Everything," stressed Madame Zurconi. "The evil that hated the Triad committed the act themselves and framed them."

"How did they pull that off?" asked Ginny.

"They used the children's blood to make a symbol on the wall of the bedroom ceiling. The same symbol that mysteriously appeared on all of the Triad's cloaks. The authorities used that as evidence of their guilt. With the help of the same people who framed them, the town council determined that the Triad slaughtered the children as part of some sick and twisted evil ritual. They were deemed extremely dangerous and sentenced to death," Madame Zurconi explained.

"What was the symbol?" asked Ginny.

"I think you all already know the answer to that," said Madame Zurconi.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at each other with an unspoken uneasiness.

"So they were executed?" asked Harry, his voice cracking.

"No. The Triad was much too powerful to be taken by force. They fought for their freedom and were able to get away. They became known as dangerous outlaws and all out man hunt ensued. They fought off many attackers and a lot of blood was shed over it. Before long they became known as the Blood Triad, murderers on the run. They left the town and hid their families in an attempt to keep them safe from the assassins that were after them, but after months of searching the authorities found and executed their spouses and children in a twisted attempt to bring the Triad to justice."

"That's horrible!" shrieked Hermione.

"The news of their families' deaths was the straw that finally broke them," explained Madame Zurconi.

"What became of them after that?" asked Harry.

"Well they decided that no more innocent blood would ever be shed in their name. They realized that the only way for them to be free was to strip their magic, change their appearance, and live separately among the muggles," answered Madame Zurconi.

"Is that possible? To strip yourself of magic?" asked Harry.

"Yes. There is a way, but it's a complicated and painful process, one that they couldn't do themselves. Only a gypsy trained in the art of purging could perform the ritual," she explained. "After a year of searching they found someone able to help them. An old blind gypsy man and his family agreed to take on the task. The Triad's magical cores, the essence that gave them their abilities, were removed and stored in three separate pieces of wood: holly, ash, and vine. The woods were then combined to make an encasement for a crystal ball. Having a separate magic unique to their race, the gypsies were able to protect the Triad's magic and keep the secret of what had been done. The gypsy family helped them to change their appearance. The Triad said a tearful goodbye to each other and went their separate ways to live alone in the muggle world," finished Madame Zurconi.

"What became of them?" asked Ron.

"No one knows," answered Madame Zurconi. "Now that their magic was gone, they could no longer be tracked by bounty hunters and assassins. As the years passed, people began to forget about the Triad, the search for them eventually ceased, and their legacy forgotten. Their memory was reduced to a myth, a ghost story, told to scare little children into behaving. Only the family who swore to keep their secret knows about this piece of the story."

"If you know, then that must mean that…" Hermione's voice trail off.

"Yes, those gypsies are my ancestors and the encasement and the story has been inherited for generations. I am that last living guardian of the Triad's magic and memory."

"But what does the Blood Triad have to do with us. Why are our chests marked with the symbol that was used to frame them?" insisted Harry.

"You've been marked?" asked Madame Zurconi, surprise escaping her voice. "Are you sure?"

Harry lifted up his shirt to show her his chest. Madame Zurconi eyes widened.

"Are all of you marked?" asked Madame Zurconi.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.

"Accept me," added Ginny.

"I guess its true then," said Madame Zurconi quietly to herself.

"What is?" asked Ron, insistently.

Madame Zurconi leaned in toward the group and lowered her voice.

"To rid someone of their magic has certain limitations. You cannot strip and house your magic unless you intend to pass it on to another. During the ritual a separate spell must be cast to pass the contained magic to someone, or ones in your case, deserving of the powers," explained Madame Zurconi. "The Triad decided to use the symbol of their downfall as a way of marking those deserving recipients."

"Then that blast that hit us in your tent was a transference of their magic?" asked Hermione. "We now have their gifts?"

"Yes and no. Gifts are determined by who you are and what you are meant to handle. We didn't strip their abilities, we striped the power behind those abilities. It's the power you inherited."

"But why us?" asked Ron. "Why, how, were we chosen?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three share an unconditional love and goodness the runs in the veins of your friendship, much like the Triad. That alone makes you a powerful entity and that is what probably triggered your inheritance. The night before the carnival began, the encasement started making a high pitched ringing noise. When I opened the box to look at it, the wooden structure flung itself from the box and landed perfectly on my fortune table. I tried to move it but it remained stuck to the table. I finally gave up and put the encasement I normally used back in my trunk. The next morning I placed my crystal ball in the Triad's encasement and started my day. Until that day, It always remained locked in my trunk for safe keeping. Then when that light knocked us all back I finally understood. The magic sensed you where coming. You three were destined to inherit the power. It's no coincidence that you have the wands that you do or that you all are friends. The magic chose you long before now. It knew you were coming and drew us together."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged nervous glances.

"So what are we supposed to do with the power?" asked Harry. "I don't feel any different now than I did before?"

"When you're ready, the answer you seek will be revealed," answered Madame Zurconi.

"Are we branded for life with these symbols?" asked Ron.

"No. In time your skin will heal and the marks will disappear."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny fell silent each deep in thought trying to make sense of this newly learned information.

"Well," Madame Zurconi said breaking the silence. "That's enough for now. You all should go get washed for dinner."

The group silently rose from there place and like zombies headed for the door.

"Madame Zurconi?" asked Harry. His friends stopped in the doorway to hear his question. "Can we talk to you again?"

"Of course you can. Anytime," Madame Zurconi answered with a warm smile.

The group turned to leave.

"Uh, Ginny? Could you stay a while longer? I would like to speak with you in private," requested Madame Zurconi.

"Sure," said Ginny hesitantly, freezing where she stood.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione reluctantly exited the kitchen.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"I'm worried," said Hermione.

"About what?" asked Ron.

"I don't want what happened to the Triad to happen to us," confessed Hermione.

"It won't," said Ron. "Thing's are much different now."

"Are they?" asked Hermione skeptically, with a raised brow.

"Of course!" Ron insisted.

Harry interrupted Ron and Hermione's potential spat.

"We should stay calm and focus. I'm sure everything will be ok," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione both quietly nodded. Ron turned to go upstairs and clean up for dinner. Harry attempted to follow his lead, but paused when Hermione rested her hand on his arm.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" asked Hermione.

Ron stopped on the stairs.

"In private," added Hermione looking at Ron who looked taken back by her request.

Harry nervously looked back and forth between the two.

"I'll see you upstairs, Harry," said Ron coldly as he continued up the staircase.

Hermione waited for Ron to get out of ear shot before she spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I said," Hermione started.

"There really is no need," Harry insisted.

"No. I need to apologize. It was a heartless and cruel thing for me to say and I'm very very sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know why I said it," Hermione explained.

"Its ok, really," comforted Harry. "I'm not hurt."

"Stop it!" commanded Hermione. She nervously looked up at the black curtains for any sign of movement. "Stop letting me off the hook. You know you don't have to be so honorable all of the time."

"I'm…not," whispered Harry.

"Oh really? Then be real. Why won't you just talk to me?" asked Hermione. "Why have you been avoiding me for the last three days?"

"Hey, we have all been avoiding each other," corrected Harry.

"Fine, but still," said Hermione.

"What do you want from me?" asked Harry.

"For you to be honest and tell me how you feel about what I said. We need to talk about it," Hermione said.

"No we don't. I understand your fears and you have every right to feel like that. There is no need to apologize to me, ever. Can't we just drop it and move forward?" Harry asked.

Hermione studied Harry's face for a few moments.

"So this is how its always going to be?" Hermione asked.

"How what's always going to be?" asked Harry a little annoyed.

"The noble Harry Potter and his inward struggle to protect the lives and feelings of the ones closest to him," answered Hermione. "Who designated you the great protector?"

"Hermione, just walk away from this conversation," pleaded Harry looking away from her gaze.

"No. Just tell me! TELL ME!" Hermione yelled out as she pushed Harry.

Harry stumbled back in shock.

"Hermione, I can't do this with you. Not right now. I just don't want to deal with this," Harry said as he turned to leave.

"If you walk away from me now, then you walk out of our friendship for good. I will never speak to you after this day. I will go upstairs and pack my things and go home. Is that what you want?" threatened Hermione.

Harry clenched his fists as he stopped his ascent up the stairs. He stood frozen for a moment contemplating what he should do. Slowly he turned around and met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. His face was filled with rage and his eyes wet with the anticipation of tears. Harry leaned in close to Hermione's face.

"You let out this confession and now I have to have all of these feelings and emotions about it. Then you try and blackmail me into talking about them," Harry stated passionately. "What do you want me to say?"

"What your afraid to say," said Hermione dryly.

Harry clenched his jaw and leaned in closer to Hermione's face.

"I hate you," he whispered softly in her ear. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Hermione let out a deep relieved sigh as tears wielded in her eyes.

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 15**

"They're here!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she raced through the front door.

"What's here mum?" asked Ron.

"Your O.W.L. results and N.E.W.T. classes and book lists," answered Mrs. Weasley.

**Author's Notes:** Please don't forget to review!

I really love answering questions so if you have any please post them!

Please check my **online journal** first before posting new questions. If your question still hasn't been answered, then please post it in the review section and then check the online journal periodically for updates.

**Online Journal:** Go Inside My Head (See homepage link on profile)

I have two editors: a beta reader and a brit-picker. Unfortunately, even with help and the use of spell and grammar check, mistakes can still be over looked. If anyone notices errors, I would be most grateful if you would e-mail me and tell me what you have found so that I can make the necessary changes immediately.


	15. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:

I am very very sorry for not updating my story in so long. After book 6 came out and now book 7, I find it most difficult to continue with the story line I had originally chosen. I thought of ways to tie in what I had planned to write with J.K. Rowling's revealed facts of the story; however, for lack of a better phrase, I hit a dead end. In the future, I may decide to continue with my story line regardless of the inconsistencies. Thank you all for your kind reviews and support. In the mean time, I hope everyone enjoyed the final book as much as I have.


End file.
